Stars in a Night Sky
by silverliningineachcloud
Summary: DEO Agent Alex Danvers never thought she would see an alien as a sister. But when she befriends the Kryptonian in the neighboring CADMUS cell, she learns that family is not restricted by DNA and that the brightest stars shine in the darkest skies. AU Danvers Sisters Story. No slash. Angst
1. The Alien Next Door

**_I couldn't get rid of this story idea so I had to write it out... Lol my sister is going to kill me for starting another fic *cries*_**

**_As the show heads in a new direction, I just wanted to write something focused on the Danvers Sisters, so that's what you can expect here; pure Kara & Alex sisterly angst (no slash). You will also see that this is an AU in which Kara and Alex are just meeting. Someday I will actually write a story that is not an AU... what day that will be is anyone's guess. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl. _**

**_Enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think!_**

* * *

_"Come on, J'onn, where are you?_"

Alexandra Danvers tore her gaze from the advancing combatants to quickly scan the sky for any sign of her Martian boss. _Dammit J'onn._

Alex quickly fired several rounds to hold off the approaching agents before turning to the final cell holding a group of cowering aliens captive. "Stand back!" she yelled before shooting at lock mechanism until the door swung open.

Confused, huddled, and terrified, the group of emaciated aliens just stared at her from the corner they had taken cover in.

Alex's heart ached at the fear in their eyes. She wished she had time to be gentle but her first priority was their physical safety. "Get out!" she practically screamed at them, turning to hold off the nearing militants. "Get out of here, run! This is your only chance!"

Finally the group moved, aliens of all sizes and colors streaking out of the cage and disappearing down the hall away from where their captors were approaching.

_"J'onn, where are you?!"_ Alex knew she would only be able to hold off the wave of resistance for a little while longer but was determined to ride it out until the end in order to give the aliens the best chance possible at freedom.

The comm crackled in her ear. _"Alex. I'm down, they have some sort of cyber…" _J'onn's voice cut off and was replaced with the brief sound of a cry then the line went dead.

"J'onn? J'onn!" Alex touched the comm, willing her boss's voice to come through telling her everything was fine. "_Shit_."

She was on her own.

She retreated slightly behind an overturned table by the cell she had shot open, bullets pinging all around her.

"They… they are coming from the other side. You'll be surrounded soon," a voice rasped in the midst of the chaos and Alex turned to see a figure slumped against the wall of the cell.

"The others left you?" Alex managed the question while intermittently firing off round after round to buy as much time as possible.

"I made them."

A quick glance showed Alex that the speaker appeared to be a human woman, although Alex found it unlikely that Cadmus would hold her if that were true. She was most likely a humanoid species.

"Why would you make them leave you?"

Somehow in the midst of a blazing gunfight, that seemed important to know.

The alien gazed at her with piercing pale eyes. "I had to stay to tell you about my niece. I will not be able to help her but perhaps you can. Please. Just give the message to someone, anyone… just don't let her disappear."

Sparing another quick look, Alex noted that the woman was visibly pale, a shocking contrast with her long tangled dark hair that had one lock of white running through it. Sweat beaded visibly on her sunken face.

"You're sick."

"Experiment gone wrong," the woman coughed.

The combatants were closing in and Alex knew her best chance for survival was surrender. Based on the caution the opposing agents were approaching her with, she was pretty sure they had orders to take her alive and if she played this right, she might be able to hold out until J'onn could find her.

_If he was still alive, that was._

Really, the most important thing though was whether or not the alien prisoners got away. Alex wished she could know before being thrust into whatever hell was sure to come with capture.

One thing she _could_ know was how to help the dying alien beside her.

"Tell about your niece and I will do my best," Alex promised.

The woman smiled. "She shines brighter than any star, the light of Rao is within her." Her breathing slowed and her gaze drifted to something Alex couldn't see. _The alien was dying_, Alex realized. "She… she is far too good for this dark universe, for me…"

Shouts for surrender bludgeoned the air around them but Alex ignored them, moving closer to dying woman.

"Don't… don't let them take her light. _Please._"

Alex opened her mouth to reassure the alien that she would do her best when a canister hissing gas landed next to them. Body already shutting down, Alex collapsed. Painfully, she dragged herself forward to hear the alien's last words before the world blurred into darkness.

* * *

"Tell… tell Kara I will be watching over her… from Rao's light."

* * *

Reality rushed back far too suddenly and brought with it a fearsome headache.

Moving one hand to her temple, Alex slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at a grey cement ceiling.

_Nice. Very picturesque._

Groaning slightly, she moved her body into a sitting position, ignoring the way her head spun and screamed in protest.

"Are you okay?"

Quickly, Alex looked around for the source of the inquiry.

She was in a small cell, strangely shiny silver bars crisscrossing to hold the structure's occupants, aka her, captive. Toward the back there was a very basic toilet and sink and she was currently sitting up on the most uncomfortable cot she had ever had the misfortune to encounter.

And there, standing on the other side of the metal bars in an adjacent cell, was a young woman staring at her with the brightest blue eyes Alex had ever seen.

Whether she was human or humanoid, Alex couldn't immediately tell.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked again, brow furrowed with concern. Alex was struck by how young she looked and sounded, probably no more than twenty-one or twenty-two years old.

"Hi, yeah, I'm alright," Alex gave her a reassuring smile, touched by her concern. "Just a bit of a headache. Honestly not bad at all."

"Oh." The girl examined her with worry, seemingly not convinced. "That's good," she finally said.

"Yeah." Alex tried to hide her wince as she straightened further. "How about you? You okay?" She glanced over how the girl's gray clothes hung loosely on her emaciated frame, her hair a tangle of limp golden curls, but found no obvious injuries.

"Yes," the girl sought to reassure her immediately. "I'm fine."

"Good." Alex nodded, even as a sudden deep worry for this girl blossomed in her chest. _How long had she been here? Why was she being held?_ "My name's Alex, what's yours?"

To her surprise, the girl blanched at the question. "Um…" Her gaze was suddenly unfocused, brilliant blue eyes darting nervously. "I'm Number 379." She held up her wrist with the same number tattooed there in heavy black font

Shivers ran down Alex's spine. It was never, _ever_, good when someone had a number tattooed on them for identification.

"That's…" Alex worried her bottom lip, trying to approach this as gently as possible. "That's a number, not a name. Can… can you tell me your name?"

The girl's breathing hitched slightly as she sat down on the bed in her cell.

"I won't tell anyone or get you in trouble, I promise," Alex reassured her.

The girl looked up, glancing furtively both ways. "It's Kara," she said softly. "Kara Zor-El."

_Kara._

"Kara Zor-El," Alex repeated, recalling her conversation with the dying alien in the cell right before being captured as well as feeling that her last name sounded strangely familiar.

"_I had to stay to tell you about my niece… Tell… tell Kara I will be watching over her…."_

What were the odds of there being another Kara held captive?

"Kara, I… I think have a message for you from your aunt," Alex voiced hesitantly.

"Astra?" Kara sat up straighter, large eyes suddenly filling with tears. "When? How? She's… she's dead."

"I know." _At least she didn't have to break that news to Kara._ "But she was still alive when I met her, I was there at the very end and she… she told me about you."

A tear streaked down Kara's face.

"She told me that you… you shine brighter than any star." At that, a choked sob hitched from Kara's lips. "And she wanted you to know that… uh…" Alex tried to make her fuzzy brain respond. "… that she's watching over you in… um.. Ra's light?" She couldn't remember the one word, the one she had never heard before.

Kara, however, beamed through her tears. "Rao's light," the girl murmured, one hand going to her mouth. "Thank Rao." Kara looked up, tears still spilling from her eyes as she tilted her head heavenward. "Thank Rao." It was silent for a moment, the girl's eyes closed, a small smile curving her lips. Then, "I don't know how to thank you, Alex." The piercing blue eyes opened and fixed themselves on her.

"Really, you don't need to." Alex meant it.

Kara stood, reaching a hand through the bars. "I do need to. Thank you," she whispered thickly.

Alex took the extended hand, sandwiching it between hers. "You're very welcome. And I'm very sorry for your loss." She released Kara's hand and the young woman wrapped it around one of the metal bars instead, gaze drifting again.

"She is at peace and free of suffering," was all Kara said.

Something in the way that Kara said those words gave Alex a _very_ bad feeling about what was happening in this place.

* * *

_**What do you think? Want to see more?**_

_**Excited to hear what you think!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	2. Dusk Descends

_**Updateeeee!**_

**_Huge shoutout to those who reviewed, favorited, followed, & read! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm excited to give y'all the next one!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl_**

* * *

"Do you mind if I ask who Rao is?" Alex asked, sitting on the concrete floor and leaning back against the metal cot. "It sounds very important."

Nobody had come yet to inform the agent to what end she was being held captive, and honestly, Alex figured that was probably the best way for things to stay.

Kara was sitting criss-cross on her bed, fingers running through her tangled hair. Her face lit up with the question.

"Rao is the god of life and light, the personification of our, the Kryptonian, life force," Kara explained. "When a Kryptonian dies, they enter Rao's light."

Alex sat up a little. "You're Kryptonian?" That would explain why her last name had sounded familiar; it included Superman's House of El.

Kara just nodded, picking at the frayed edge of her grey shirtsleeve. "What species are you?"

"I'm human."

At that Kara looked up sharply, brow furrowing and small crinkle appearing between her eyebrows. "You're human?"

"Yeah," Alex confirmed distractedly. "How…" She was still struggling to comprehend the fact that Superman was in fact _not_ the only Kryptonian left. There were two more; Kara and her aunt. But… hadn't Krypton exploded? "I'm so sorry, I just…" Alex shook her head. "I thought Superman was the only one."

Kara looked up at that, brow furrowing. "Who is Superman?"

Alex shook her head at that, not sure if she wanted this moment to be the time she broke the news to Kara that there was another Kryptonian on earth flying around in tights and a cape.

"We can come back to that. How did you get here? To earth, I mean," Alex asked.

"I was sent in a space pod to accompany my baby cousin. However my pod was knocked off course and by the time I got to earth, there was no sign of my cousin. My aunt, Astra, also made it to earth. She found me and raised me." Kara rested her head in one hand, not seeming to want to talk about it. "Why are you here if you're a human? I've only seen other aliens."

Alex ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair. "I'm an agent with the DEO, which is basically an organization that opposes this one. They probably either want information on my organization from me or are going to use me as leverage. Or both."

Kara looked instantly concerned, her brow furrowing further.

"It's okay," Alex assured her. "My agency will be coming for me and when they do, we'll help you get out of here too."

"Do you have family around? They must be worried."

Instantly Eliza and J'onn's faces appeared in Alex's mind. "Yes," she said. "But they know it's a dangerous job and that I understand that as well."

There was a hint of wistfulness in Kara's expression as she asked, "Are you close with your family?"

"I'm pretty close with my mom. My dad passed away when I was a teenager. I miss him a lot. My boss at work is sort of like a father figure to me now."

It was the first time Alex had actually voiced that; something about Kara just made her feel comfortable sharing about her life.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Kara said softly. "My parents died so I know a bit of how it feels. It's really hard."

Really, there was absolutely zero reason for the captive Kryptonian to care; yet Kara's expression and voice were truly empathetic.

"Yeah, it is." Strangely, Alex had the sudden feeling that she might cry which was almost the most concerning thing to happen in the last 24 hours.

"I bet your boss will come soon to find you," Kara smiled. "He sounds great."  
It took a moment for Alex to realize what was happening but when it did, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Kara was comforting_ her_.

She, the DEO agent who was trained for and opted into these situations, was being comforted by a younger alien who Alex had no doubt had done nothing to land herself in this cell other than exist. And what was more, Alex was getting the sense that Kara wasn't including her own freedom in her hope for rescue of Alex; she just genuinely wanted Alex to be reunited with her family.

"Kara," Alex made sure the Kryptonian was looking at her. "You're a really good person, has anyone told you that lately?"

Kara flushed, clearly unused to praise. "I'm really not…"

"Stop." Alex felt comfortable enough to cut the girl off. "Stop right there. You must accept my compliment." She was only half joking.

"Okay," Kara gave her a small smile. "Thanks Alex. You're a really good person too."

Now _that_ was debatable but Alex had a feeling Kara was probably incapable of receiving a compliment without giving one back.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you're a Kryptonian then how are they keeping you…"

Alex didn't even get to finish her question before Kara was pushing back her hair and turning to reveal a metal disc embedded in the skin at the base of her neck. It glowed faintly from several green dots in the metal, giving off a muted light that cast a sickly hue on the irritated and bleeding skin surrounding it. Alex could also see the beginning of a scar right over the girl's spine peeking out from under the fabric.

"That looks painful," Alex winced. Kara just shrugged and let her hair back down, covering the area. "Is it kryptonite?"  
Kara shuddered slightly, although she made a valiant effort to hide it. "Yes, I think that's what they call it." Her voice was suddenly much smaller and flatter than it had been throughout their whole conversation. "At least what I've overheard them calling it. They don't talk to me."

"Kara…" Alex bit her lip. _She had to know._ "What… what have they been doing? To you, I mean."

Kara's form stiffened and the girl was suddenly very interested in the sleeves of her shirt again. "Can…" she swallowed hard. "Can we not talk about it? Please?" the Kryptonian looked at Alex, her blue eyes heartbreakingly pleading.

"I want to help you," Alex stood up from where she was sitting, stepping right up to the bars that separated her from the Kryptonian. Slowly she reached through, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Alex," Kara gave her a faltering smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

She was so _not_ fine and although Alex was terrified to find out what was happening, she needed to know.

"Did they operate on…"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kara stepped away a little bit, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, I… I just can't." She looked at Alex tearfully, as though needing permission. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Alex shook her head, regretful for pushing Kara. "Please, you never have to apologize for that. I'm the one who needs to apologize, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just… worried. You're… you're being hurt, aren't you? More than just the Kryptonite in your neck, I mean."

_No duh. I mean, she has Kryptonite embedded in her neck and is an alien being held by CADMUS, what do you think is happening here?_ Part of Alex scolded herself but other part just really _really_ needed confirmation because the thought of someone hurting this impossibly sweet being was unthinkable.

Kara's face was obscured by her hair as she looked down but her head bobbed slightly in a small nod of confirmation that sent a wave of hot anger through Alex's chest.

"Kara, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It could be worse," Kara mumbled, not looking at Alex.  
"_No._" Alex frowned. "No, it's _not_ okay. It's never okay. And even if they weren't hurting you, none of this would be okay, it's so absolutely, completely _wrong_. When J… my boss finds me, we're going to get you out of here, okay?"

She had to tell herself to calm down; Kara was only curling further in on herself at her forceful tone. Alex took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone. "Kara, do you know how long you've been held by these people?"

Kara didn't look at her. "I'm not sure. It's hard to tell really but I think it's been awhile."

The thought of what all could have happened to Kara in that time terrified Alex and simultaneous stunned her; how was this girl so kind? "Thank you for sharing that with me." She reached out a hand and Kara only hesitated momentarily before taking it. "Thank you," Alex smiled. "You are so brave."

Kara's shadowed eyes lifted to meet Alex's, the tiniest smile curving her lips in response to the affirmation. Alex was suddenly struck by the alien's innocent beauty and her own strong desire to protect the younger girl. She faintly wondered if this was what it would be like to have a little sister.

"Alright, let's talk about something more fun," Alex sat down as Kara's hand left hers. The Kryptonian followed suit, crossing her thin legs as she sat on the ground. "What's your favorite food?"

* * *

Alex didn't know how long she and Kara had been talking but they had just begun debating what the cutest animal was when the door down the hall opened.

Kara's response was immediate, the laughter and brightness that had shone from her face during their conversation was extinguished as her eyes clouded with thinly veiled fear.

"It's going to be okay," Alex told her, standing up, even though she had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. "Just stay down."

Several figures in full body armor approached, not even pausing to glance at Alex, instead going straight to Kara's cell.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alex desperately moved to the closes edge of her cell to the door of Kara's.

"Alex, don't," Kara shook her head, her face blank. "I'll be fine." The door of her cell opened and two of the guards each grabbed one of Kara's arms, yanking her up from the ground.

"Hey!" Nobody even looked at her. "Hey!" Alex kicked the bars, helpless rage consuming her being.

"_It's okay_," Kara mouthed at her before she was pulled away and it just made everything worse.

And then Alex was alone.

For a long _long _time.

Time stretched endlessly as Alex wait for any sign of Kara's return. She occupied herself by doing pushups even though she knew she should be preserving her energy as much as possible. She just couldn't sit still.

The room was dead silent and Alex wondered if and when CADMUS would be talking to her. She wasn't sure if they knew her position within the DEO and would try to get information from her.

_Good thing she had been trained to withstand interrogation. _

Her stomach twisted as she tried not to imagine what was happening to Kara at that moment. While Alex might be trained to endure pain, Kara certainly wasn't. She thought of how Kara had told her that she and her aunt had lived out in the middle of nowhere on a self-sustaining farm before being discovered by CADMUS. It was probably impossible to find someone more peaceful.

After what felt like a lifetime, the door down the hall opened again.

_Kara._

Alex jumped to her feet, dread pooling in her gut as she caught a glimpse of the blond figure being held up by two guards.

"_Oh god_." Alex stared, horrified, as they moved closer and she got a better look of the young Kryptonian's state.

Kara's head was lolling, the left side of her face caked in blood. Her grey shirt already had patches of blood staining through the fabric in various spots.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Alex practically screamed at the guards. One glanced at her briefly but that was the extent of their reaction. They simply opened the door to Kara's cell and threw the girl in. From her position, Alex could see a long stripe of blood, impossibly straight, running right down the middle of Kara's back.

Her medical training kicked in, assessing the strange mark before quickly identifying it. _Surgical cut right down the spine._

Two of the guards immediately turned and left Kara where she had fallen but the third stayed, stepping the cell. He slowly knelt beside where Kara was struggling to get to her knees.

"What are you…" Alex was pressed up against the bars that kept her out, horror pounding through her veins as the guard ran the back of his hand down Kara's cheek, the girl freezing at the touch.

"Hey. Hey!" Alex growled at him. "Leave her alone."

The guard just grinned at her, pale eyes shining beneath his combat helmet, before hauling Kara to her feet and pushing her against the back wall.

The noise of pain that Kara made struck desperation into Alex's heart.

"Kinda pretty for an alien." The guard ignored Alex's shouts as he examined Kara's even as she struggled weakly to yank herself from his grasp. He suddenly grabbed Kara's jaw, forcing her to look at him. "I'm gonna tear you to pieces, you alien piece of shit. Then I'm gonna put you under those magic lamps and do it all over again…"

Kara gave a small whimper and Alex had seen far more than enough.

"Hey stupid!" She threw her boot through the bars at the man, hitting him square in the side of the face.

That, finally, got his attention.

"What the hell…" he let pushed Kara to the ground, touching his cheekbone where the boot had hit. Alex knew for a fact her combat boots had _very _solid soles and the guard was going to have a very colorful bruise. "Oh, I'm going to kill you," he growled, eyes alight with fury.

Alex only cared that he was finally moving away from Kara.

"I'd love to see you try," she hissed, cracking her knuckles and getting into a fighting position.

"Alex…" Kara had pulled herself to her knees, voice saturated with fear.

"It's okay Kara, stay there," Alex spared her a quick glance. "Just look the other way, okay?"

The noise of her door swinging open snapped her attention back to the situation at hand as the large man rushed at her.

There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver but she managed to duck his first blow, however the second one threw her against the bars, pain searing through her back and iron blossoming in her mouth. But the taste of blood only served to invigorate her.

Alex laughed and spat crimson. "My turn.

She dodged the next blow, twisting behind the guard and kicking him from behind and sending him stumbling into the bars he had just flung her against.

Before he had a chance to recover, she grabbed the strap holding the man's helmet on and used it to pull his face down hard as she brought her knee up to collide with it.

"Now we're having fun," Alex goaded the guard as he howled in pain, blood spraying from what was no doubt a very broken nose. "You think it's amusing to hurt people who are already hurt, huh?" she hissed in his ear. "Think you can do whatever you want with a caged alien?" She punched him in the gut, causing him to double over, before clocking him across the face to make sure he wasn't going to recover control of the fight. "Think you're better because you have different DNA?" She hauled him up, pressing him against the bars, mimicking the position he had held Kara in just minutes earlier. "I want to tell you something. _I'm gonna tear you to pieces, you human piece of shit." _

She took far too much pleasure in throwing the man's words back at him.

"Alex, look out!" Kara's fear-filled cry turned her attention to the sudden stream of guards thundering down the hall.

A quick analysis of the situation brought Alex to the conclusion that using the open door to try to escape would be pointless. She wasn't going to leave without Kara anyways.

She probably was about five seconds from being severely beaten up so she used that time to turn to Kara, who was pale, trembling, and hadn't managed to make it to her feet yet.

"Kara, sweetheart, can you close your eyes and cover your ears for me? I don't want you to see this."

She didn't get a chance to see if Kara had followed her instructions before the blows came raining down on her.

* * *

_**Reviews = fuel for this tired author**_

_**Seriously though, let me know what you think!**_

_**See you next time! ~silverliningineachcloud**_


	3. Midnight Lurks

_**Hello! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows, favorites, & reads! I so appreciate all of you and am glad that there are people out there enjoying this story - it's a big part of why I do this! So THANK YOU!**_

_**Alexfan had a great question about what age Kara and Alex are. I've done a poor job of establishing this in the story, but they are supposed to be the same ages as they are at the beginning of the show, perhaps a bit younger. So Kara would be early twenties, maybe 20 or 21 - technically an adult but also young. Alex is older, as is canon. Hope that helps!**_

_**Alright, now for the moment we all have been waiting for - the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.**_

* * *

"Clean yourself up."

A small plastic box landed on the blood-spattered cement a couple feet from Alex's head, black combat boots stepping out of her range of vision from her position on the floor. There was the sound of the cell door swinging closed, footsteps fading in the distance and then everything was silent again.

For a moment Alex just wanted to lie there and let the cool floor minister to her aching body.

"A…Alex… Alex… are you…" Kara's shuddering sob reminded her that she had bigger things to worry about than a few bruises. "… are you okay? Please be okay…."

"I'm okay, Kara." Taking a deep breath in preparation for the wave of pain she knew would hit as soon as she moved, Alex forced herself upward.

It wasn't as bad as she had expected. As soon as she had hit the ground, she had curled into a defensive position and taken the hits, knowing that resisting would only lead to more serious injuries.

And seriously, getting to see two guards have to drag out the barely-conscious form of the first guard? It made everything worth it.

"Hey," Alex blinked, finding Kara sitting as close as possible to the bars separating them, her face a mess of blood and tears.

"Oh Rao, I'm so sorry." The younger woman's expression was one of pure distress. "This is my fault…"

Alex stared at her. "This is in no way your fault. I made the decision to throw my boot at that guard. And I would totally do it again." She smiled slightly. "Besides, it really isn't that bad, just a couple bruised ribs or so."

Okay, that was possibly an understatement, but Alex was telling the truth when she said it wasn't that bad. The guards must have had orders not to kill her, because they had clearly held back rather than beaten her within an inch of her life as she would have expected. Shaking her head to clear it, Alex turned her focus instead to Kara. "It's you I'm worried about," she frowned. "What did they do?" She grabbed the box the guard had thrown down for her and opened it, finding a very basic first aid kit.

Well that only solidified her theory that they wanted her alive and in fairly decent physical condition.

"I'm… I'm fine," Kara shook her head, still sniffing lightly.

"Kara…" Alex spoke as gently as possible, reaching across the bars to take the girl's bruised hand. "You're… you're basically covered in blood."

Kara glanced down at herself, as if noticing for the first time the dark patches that stained her clothes.

"It will heal," the Kryptonian said finally.

"Kara, please. Let me help you," Alex squeezed her hand, unsure why the younger woman was so resistant. "Please. Let's clean up those cuts a bit."

"No, I…" Kara took a deep breath and looked directly at her, blue eyes brilliant in contrast to the mottle skin surrounding them. "I really mean I'll heal. They… they do this, um, a lot. Before they uh do it again, they'll give me sun exposure and I'll heal really fast and then…" Kara bit her lip. "Well. They'll do the next thing, or sometimes that's just the part they want to see or…" Kara stopped abruptly. "It doesn't matter. The point is that I'll be fine. I heal fast. So please, use it on yourself."

Alex stared at her speechlessly.

That was probably one of the most horrible things she had ever heard. Never before had she considered that quick healing could be such a terrifying curse.

"I'm not going to use it if you aren't," Alex said finally, putting the first aid kit down.

"What?" Kara stared at her. "Why…"

Alex shrugged. "I don't want to."

Kara's gaze darted to the kit then back to Alex.

"I mean, maybe we could both use it…" Alex suggested, pretending to be hesitant.

Sure enough, Kara took the bait. "You'll use it on yourself if I let you use it on me?" the Kryptonian clarified.

"I suppose that's fair," Alex tried not to sound too eager.

"You promise you'll use half of it on yourself?" Kara looked suspicious and Alex had to admire her sheer stubbornness.

"I promise we shall split the supplies," Alex raised her hand as though taking an oath. She hoped that Kara wouldn't notice that she hadn't agreed to an _equal_ split.

"Okay," Kara finally agreed, not catching Alex's loophole.

"Great." Alex grabbed the kit and found an alcohol swab, "Can I?" she motioned to Kara.

"Okay."

Carefully Alex smoothed back Kara's hair, trying to find the source of the blood covering the left side of her face. Quickly she found it, right below Kara's forehead hairline, a clearly intentional cut, probably done with a surgical tool and around 3 solid inches long. They hadn't even bothered to close the wound properly and it was still oozing blood.

"Hold on one sec," Alex grabbed a couple butterfly stitches and cleaned and dressed the wound as well as possible before grabbing and antiseptic wipe and working on cleaning the dried blood off the Kryptonian's face. When she was satisfied with her work, she moved to the next pressing concern. "Kara, can I see your back?"

The blond hesitated before slowly turning around. She tried to lift up the back of her shirt but the drying blood had glued the fabric to her skin.

"I've got it." Alex worked on slowly pulling away the cloth from the deep wound. She didn't miss the way Kara's form flinched periodically at the pain, nor how she could almost see every bone in the Kryptonian's back, her form was so emaciated.

"Do you remember what happened back there?" Alex had to ask as she began the slow process of cleaning away the dried blood.

"I… I don't really remember much. Just them bringing me back and then my back hurting and then… I don't know. It's kinda blank."

Perhaps that was for the best.

"Okay, don't worry about it. It's best not to spend too much time thinking about it, you're out now," Alex assured her even as she mulled over the extremely precise locations of the inflicted surgical cuts. _What were they planning to do with Kara?_

"Why…"

Alex almost missed Kara's soft voice as she finally spoke.

"Why did you do that? With the guard? Why are you helping me?"

Alex focused on keeping her movements as gently as possible, hating that she was causing Kara pain, no matter how inevitable it was. "He was hurting you and it's my job to protect people and help them."

It was silent for a moment as Kara processed that.

"People though," she said finally. "Not aliens."

It was a good point; while Alex had meant sentient beings, she had indeed been using a word that could apply solely to the human species.

"Actually, both. My job is to protect both humans and aliens," Alex explained, wondering how much of the anti-alien rhetoric Kara had internalized from her time in captivity. "I took my job because I wanted to help beings in need. Sometimes it's humans. Sometimes it's aliens."

Alex had finally finished working the fabric away from the wound and she paused to examine it. The cut was deep, precise, and surgical, just as she had suspected. She could see a sloppy attempt to keep the wound closed in the form of some surgical staples, however the effort had clearly been made in order to prevent Kara from bleeding out rather than stemming from any actual care. It was obvious that Kara was seen as nothing more than a specimen to these people. Many other faint scars, all surgical looking, wove a web across the Kryptonian's back.

The whole situation was just sickening.

"You don't think we're a plague? That we're… I don't know, going to ruin humanity?" Kara's voice was small.

It was an incredibly ironic question, seeing as it was coming from an alien who had just been heartlessly cut open by a human scientist.

"Humanity is doing just fine at ruining itself," Alex told Kara firmly. "Hatred and the lack of care for the lives of those who are different – that's our plague. Not aliens."

Kara was quiet for a moment.

"Thank you," she said finally.

* * *

Although she could feel her exhaustion building, Alex couldn't sleep.

A guard had brought them some food and a little later the lights had dimmed, so Alex supposed it was night. However she could barely close her eyes, let alone drift off to sleep. How was she supposed to relax when someone could walk into the cell next to her at any moment and take Kara away to do god knew what?

Sighing softly, Alex climbed off the cot and sat instead on the floor, facing Kara's cell so she could keep an eye on the Kryptonian.

Currently Kara seemed to be asleep, laying on her stomach on the metal cot. The only sign of movement from the girl was her slightly labored breathing; other than that she was still.

By the time Alex had finished cleaning the alien's back, Kara had been shaking uncontrollably. Her body had obviously been through far more trauma than it could handle, and with a bit of convincing, Alex had gotten Kara to lay down. The Kryptonian had been out in a matter of minutes.

So that left Alex alone with her thoughts.

_"J'onn. Where are you?" _She pushed the thought as far as she could out into space, hoping somehow he would hear.

If he was even alive.

Alex had no idea what had happened between the raid and her waking up in a cell; as far as she knew, J'onn could be dead, her team could be dead, and the aliens they freed might have all been recaptured.

Being that she was completely cut off from the rest of the world, she might never even know. And quite frankly, there wasn't much point in spending a lot of energy thinking about it. All she could do now was focus on the situation at hand.

Although there wasn't much she could do about that either.

On the bed, Kara stirred slightly, her breathing suddenly picking up. She began murmuring things in a language that Alex didn't understand, although her eyes remained closed.

_Dream?_ Alex couldn't tell.

Then, as if a switch flipped, Kara's body began to spasm, limbs thrashing as her voice rose in an eerie wail.

_Nightmare._

"Kara!" Alex jumped up, moving to the other side of the cell, worried the Kryptonian was going to reopen her wounds. "Kara, wake up. Kara!"

The last yell seemed to do the trick, Kara jolting upward, chest heaving and eyes darting around frantically.

"Kara, it was just a dream. It's okay." Alex wrapped her hands around the bars separating them, wishing she could actually comfort Kara rather than yell at her from the neighboring cell.

The Kryptonian's piercing eyes found her in the dim light, blue orbs clouded with confusion. When she began to speak, Alex couldn't understand a word, the noises that came from the girl's mouth a lilting and smooth foreign language.

"Kara, I… I can't understand you. Can you speak in English to me?" Alex kept her voice low.

Kara paused, brow furrowing. "S… sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't even realize I was speaking Kryptonese…" Her breathing slowed slightly as she visibly calmed. Stiffly she moved into a sitting position on the bed, a shaking hand running through tangled blond locks.

"That's okay. It's a beautiful language, I wish I could understand it," Alex smiled.

Kara glanced at her with a small smile and Alex suddenly caught sight of the slight sheen of sweat that speckled her brow. Hopefully she wasn't running a fever.

They lapsed into an uneasy silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked carefully.

Kara shook her head, looking away.

It was silent again.

Alex was about to ask Kara how she was feeling when Kara spoke instead.

"I'm… I'm scared, Alex." Kara's voice was so small and fragile and lost, like a baby bird that had fallen from its nest. "I'm really scared."

Alex shifted so she was sitting right up against the bars and on the other side, Kara did the same.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex said, reaching through the bars and taking Kara's hand. The younger woman clung to it like a lifeline. "It's okay to be scared. What are you thinking about?" She knew there were probably about a million reasons Kara had to be frightened.

"They're getting ready for something," Kara shook her head, golden hair falling in front of her face and hiding it from Alex. "All the operations… they're doing something, trying to get something to work. But I don't know what it is," she sniffed.

Alex wished more than anything that she could tell Kara it was going to be okay, that she was going to get her out of there, but how could she make promises when she had no idea if she could keep them?

"Hey." Alex squeezed Kara's hand. "I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here, okay?"

Kara wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her free hand. "I don't want you to get hurt. I wish I could help you get away," she said quietly. "If I had my powers…"

"I bet you would help every living creature on this earth if you could," Alex smiled. "But what I really want to know is who is helping you, Kara Zor-El?"

Kara sniffled softly. "It doesn't matter."

"You deserve to have someone fighting for _you_, Kara. And I'm more than happy to be that person. You're not alone. This maybe be a horrible, terrible, situation and I _so_ wish I could take you out of it, but you're not alone." Alex held Kara's hand tightly as the girl cried quietly.

"They will take you away too. They gave Astra the Argo Fever, they wanted to weaken her mind so they could control it and then… and then she was gone," Kara was suddenly sobbing. "They took the only family I had left."

"I'm so so sorry," Alex could barely hold back her own tears. "I'm so sorry Kara."

"Why did they have to take her from me?" Kara's cry bordered on a wail as her grief overcame her. "_Oh Rao, why?"_ The girl slipped back into Kryptonian, the lilting language bouncing off the walls around them, haunted with sorrow

Alex did the only thing she could, which was hold Kara's hand and murmur comforting words until the younger girl's sobs slowed.

"I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here," Alex rubbed the top of Kara's hand with her thumb.

Kara's hand grasped hers, the young woman mumbling something Alex couldn't quite catch.

"What's that?" Alex leaned closer.

"There's nothing for me out there," Kara stared at her feet and Alex could feel the emptiness radiating from her. "I have nowhere to go."

"You can come stay with me," Alex told her without even thinking. "I have an extra room."

Kara looked up, a crinkle forming between her eyebrows as something like hope crept into her expression. "You'd… you'd do that for me?"

"We all need someplace to go," Alex gave her a small smile. "The room is yours."

Kara's eye brightened, the hint of a smile curving her lips. "Really?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged. "I've always wanted a little sister."

Kara looked suddenly shy. "I've always wanted a big sister."

"Well, there we go." Alex squeezed Kara's hand. "It's settled then." She leaned forward, brushing away a strand of hair that had stuck to Kara's clammy skin. "Now that we have that figured out, you should get some rest."

To her surprise, Kara didn't protest. Instead the Kryptonian just leaned against the bars and closed her eyes.

Alex positioned herself similarly, keeping Kara's hand in hers.

"Goodnight," Alex smiled at the sleepy alien. "Tomorrow we'll plan all our adventures for when we get out of here."

Kara's eye blinked open for a moment, drowsy smile playing on her lips. "I can't wait, Alex."

* * *

_**Quick question: **__**Do you want a chapter from Kara's perspective? I hadn't planned to put one in but if you all want it then I'm happy to do that! Just let me know**_

_**Until the next chapter!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot

_**Hello! **_

_**Consider this somewhat of a bonus chapter :) It's a little shorter but has a lot of Danvers sister goodness (at least I think so!)**_

_**I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl!**_

_**P.S. Shoutout to Phaerre for suggesting having Kara teach Alex Kryptonian! **_

* * *

"Say it again?"

"El mayarah."

"El mayarah," Alex repeated. "Did I say that right?"

Based on the way Kara was trying to hide her laugh, Alex was cetain that she did not. Making Kara smile was totally worth the embarrassment though.

"That's… better," Kara's eyes sparkled.

"You're lying," Alex shook her head. "It was awful, wasn't it?"

"Not _awful_," Kara shook her head vehemently. "Just… there's room for improvement."

The moment was so normal that Alex almost forgot they were in a lab and there were bars separating them. Almost.

It was impossible to completely forget when every time Alex looked at Kara, she saw the dark bloodstains mottling her clothing and discolored skin around surgical incisions.

_I'm going to get you out of here, I promise._

Alex repeated those words periodically to herself because it was the only way she could handle being so helpless. She wasn't able to keep Kara safe right now, but when the moment came, she would do whatever she had to do.

"Okay, now you teach me a human saying," Kara's words interrupted Alex's brooding.

"Your English is practically perfect," "Alex shook her head. "I don't think I have anything to teach you."

"You can tell me some native speech, local sayings… all cultures have them," Kara clarified, looking excited.

"You mean like slang?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Slang…" Kara repeated the word as if she were studying it. "What is this… slang?"  
This time Alex was the one laughing, the seriousness with which the girl was considering the word contrasting so delightfully with the word itself.

"Item number two on our to-do list can be finding some earth teenagers to teach you slang," Alex grinned.

"What is item number one?" Kara asked, smiling slightly as she played with a strand of hair.

"Food." Alex stated. "If Earth has one thing going for it, it's the food. What did you and your aunt eat?"

Kara made a face. "We mostly tried to recreate Kryptonian dishes with earth plants we grew ourselves… it didn't work very well. We had a lot of… I believe you call them potatoes. And the green balls..." Kara motioned with her hands, indicating a bowling ball sized object.

"Cabbage?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! That's it." Kara nodded excitedly.

"Oh no, oh no no no…" Alex shook her head. "Cabbage and potatoes? That is unacceptable. When we get out of here, we're going to hit up all the best food carts and take-out places around. I'm talking potstickers, ice cream, tacos…"

"I do not think we should hit these places; surely we do not need to bring violence into it?" Kara interrupted, looking confused.

"What? Oh, no, hit up just means we're going to get stuff there. No actual hitting involved. It's a saying."

"Ah. A slang," Kara's expression cleared. "We will hit up places for food."

"There you go," Alex couldn't help laughing. "You got your slang and I got some Kryptonian. How do I say those words again? El mayarah?"

"That's good," Kara exclaimed. "You are improving." The Kryptonian's smile was filled with genuine excitement, a look that Alex hadn't seen before. "You are the first human I've taught Kryptonian to."

Alex smiled. "I'm honored to learn. Maybe you can teach me more?"

If possible, Kara looked even more excited. "Yes! I would love that."  
Alex couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at Kara's excitement that someone would be interested in her heritage. Everything was just so wrong. After everything she had lost, Kara should be surrounded by loving people that supported her and cared about her. Instead the Kryptonian was here in this hellhole, going through god-knew what every day.

"It means stronger together," Kara's words interrupted Alex's brooding.

"What?"

"El mayarah. It means stronger together; it is our family motto."

Alex smiled. "That's beautiful."

Kara's blue gaze shifted, expression suddenly dimming with sorrow. "Except my family is not together. Not anymore." She looked at the ground, one hand absentmindedly touching her temple, fingertips brushing over dried blood. "Our strength is gone."

Alex reached through the bars to put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You will find it again, Kara. I know you will."

The Kryptonian looked up slowly, face bruised and bloodied, tangled golden locks falling over hollow cheeks and shadowed eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Kara studied her.

"Yes."

The faintest glimmer of hope infiltrated the despair.

* * *

When Kara and Astra were found by humans clad in black with glowing green weapons, Kara had thought it was all just a misunderstanding.

They were peaceful beings that avoided human civilization. They hadn't done anything to warrant capture and therefore Kara had assumed they would be released once the mistake was realized.

However it became quickly apparent that it wasn't anything they had done – it was who they were. And the humans in the facility had no intention of ever letting them or the other captive aliens go.

Kara had still tried to stay positive. They were survivors. They had lived through the destruction of their entire planet; of course they would make it through whatever these earth beings had in store. They were Kryptonian after all, what threat did humans really pose?

They very quickly had learned the answer to that question.

But still, even as their existence deteriorated into a rhythm of pain and suffering, Kara had believed they would find a way. Surely Rao had not led them to this planet as Krypton's sole survivors just to have them die in a human laboratory.

Kara had held onto that hope right up until Astra was given Argo Fever.

It was an attempt to weaken the older Kryptonian's mind that went gravely awry. In reviving a Kryptonian disease, the humans had foolishly tampered with matters far beyond their understanding. Already weakened by months of their torturous treatment, Astra was rapidly overcome by the sickness.

Kara didn't even get to say goodbye.

Her own soul began to slip away. She didn't move; the guards had to practically carry her back and forth and even when they put her under healing lamps, she continued to waste away.

The pain ached and blurred until she didn't know what was being done to her and no longer cared. All she thought about was whether Rao would find Astra's soul without a proper sendoff on this forsaken planet, whether Rao would find her as her own time approached.

Then Kara had woken up to find an inhabitant in the neighboring cell, an auburn haired woman with dark kind eyes.

It was startling how quickly a stranger could become family.

It was that thought that filled Kara's mind as she formed her hand into a fist and bounced it on her hand before holding out her hand out still curled in a fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Alex's hand, dried blood still staining the creases, was held out flat.

"Rock and paper," Kara racked her brain for the rules of this human game that Alex had just explained to her. "Which one wins?"

"Paper," Alex smiled, wrapping her hand around Kara's fist. "I win."

"How?" Kara stared at her, wondering not for the first time about humans' capacity for reason. "A rock is much stronger than paper."

"But paper covers the rock," Alex explained, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her face. Kara was distracted for a moment by the dark bruises that hugged the right side of the agent's face. Although the woman acted as though nothing had happened, Kara had witnessed every moment of the beating she had received. She knew the agent was hiding injuries. While Alex might pretend it never happened, Kara would never forget. After all, it was only in defending Kara that those injuries had been inflicted.

Suddenly the human game made sense. Kara was the rock and Alex was the paper. Kara should have been the one who was strong no matter what, but it was Alex who had covered her with her seemingly weaker form and ultimately been stronger.

Kara wasn't sure what she thought about that. On one had, she was gratefully stunned that a human would risk their safety for her.

On the other hand, she was terrified that next time the paper would tear.

Kara could not allow that to happen. Regardless of what happened to her, Alex had to be safe.

"You okay?"

Alex's words pulled Kara from her thoughts.

"Yes, let us battle again," Kara forced a smile.

Alex studied her for a moment, clearly not convinced, but didn't say anything about it.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

This time Kara held out her fingers in a V shape while Alex held her hand flat again.

"Which one wins now?" Kara looked to Alex for guidance. "What are scissors?"

"You win. Scissors cut paper," Alex explained.

"What are scissors?" Although Kara had spent a significant amount of time on this planet, her human vocabulary was a bit weak given her lack of contact with earth's natives.

"Scissors are like two knives attached to each other…."

Kara looked down at her hands, trying to quell the sudden terror that raced through her veins as she realized what Alex was describing.

"You've seen scissors, back there, haven't you?" Alex's voice was soft as she reached for Kara's hand, the touch comforting.

Kara glanced at Alex and almost burst into tears at the look of concern and care on the agent's face. She could only manage to nod and a flash of anger darted across Alex's expression. It took a moment for Kara to realize that Alex was angry for her, not at her.

"I'm so sorry," Alex squeezed her hand.

Alex said that a lot even though it never was her fault. It was this place and the people running it, horrible horrible people who knew nothing of kindness and justice.

If paper was Alex, scissors truly were this place: cruel, painful, and sterile.

"So scissors cut paper?" Kara's mind churned with thoughts.

"Yep, that's how it goes," Alex confirmed.

That was exactly what Kara was afraid of: Alex would be destroyed trying to protect her.

Kara had feared that the moment Alex had promised to help her and that fear transformed to terror as she taunted the guard away from Kara.

Alex could have been killed.

Next time, she might be.

Kara didn't know how to convince Alex to let her go. The scientists would not kill Kara; they needed her, they _wanted _her. But they would kill Alex.

Kara couldn't let that happen.

The agent had given her far more than she would ever know. Her kindness held Kara from endless despair, brought joy where it didn't seem possible and it meant everything to the Kryptonian. Just knowing someone cared… it changed everything. Whatever happened to her, she was ready to face it now. She was not afraid to join her family in Rao's light when the time came, thankful that she could do so holding onto Alex's kindness for strength and knowing that at least one being was left in the universe that cared.

Yes, Kara was at peace with her fate.

But Alex had a family, a future, a purpose… She had to live.

"How are scissors defeated?" Kara asked.

"Rock crushes them," Alex explained, motioning with her hands, fist hitting fingers spread in a V.

_Of course. _

Kara wanted to see all these wonderful plans with Alex actually happen. She wanted to consider a future where she had a big sister to explore earth with, wanted to experience a world that held possibility rather than pain. She wanted it more than she could ever express. But her first priority was making sure that Alex made it back to that world, regardless of whether Kara could come with her or not.

So even as Alex promised to get her out, Kara silently was determined to do the same for her, whatever the cost.

She had to be the rock that crushed the scissors.

"What are you thinking?" Alex's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kara looked at the agent on the other side of the bars and wished she could somehow tell her how thankful she was, how much everything she had done for her meant. Even the pain of her injuries seemed to dull in her presence.

But Kara couldn't find the words so she just smiled.

"Let's play again."

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed this calm chapter - you'll need it before the craziness that is coming in the next update!**_

_**Let me know what you think - I look forward to hearing from you :)**_

_**I'll try to get the next update up soon!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	5. The Lengths We Go

_**Whoo, let the action begin!**_

_**Thank you all for the lovely beautiful reviews. I read them all and they encourage me greatly. I am so glad you're enjoying this story. **_

_**Also, get ready for a one-way ticket into angst-land. It's coming.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.**_

* * *

When Alex opened her eyes and saw Kara's empty bed, she thought for one heart-stopping moment that Kara had been taken again.

Then she had shifted slightly and found the Kryptonian curled on the floor against the bars, hand still on Alex's. They had played games and talked long after the lights were turned off until finally Kara had been unable to keep her eyes open and fallen asleep still holding Alex's hand.

_"J'onn, where are you?"_ Alex cast her silent call out into the void. _"J'onn, I really need you to come get us." _Then, unbidden, fear rose. _"Are you even alive?"_

She couldn't handle the possibility that J'onn hadn't been victorious in whatever fight had knocked his comms out, so she discarded the thought.

_"We're _really_ going to have to talk about promptness when I get out of here," _Alex pushed the thought forward.

Suddenly, the lights brightened and the door down the hall opened, pulling Alex's attention away from flinging messages out into space.

_Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no…._ Alex watched as a group of guards made their way down the hall. Her grip on Kara's hand tightened and the girl stirred slightly beside her.

_No no no…_

The guards came closer, heading straight to Kara's cell.

"Come on," Alex tried reasoning with them as they unlocked the door. "She's injured already…"

At her words, Kara woke up, blearily opening her eyes.

The guards stepped into the cell.

"Hey, just leave her alone," Alex was almost pleading. "You don't need to do this."

Kara's cerulean eyes widened as she sat up and she pressed herself as close to Alex as possible with the bars between them. She was silent, jaw set as she watched the guards approached, and Alex's heart ached at her bravery.

"Don't do this," Alex could hear the desperation in her own voice as she tried to get the guards to stop. "Please. Leave her alone. You can take me instead."

"No!" Kara's response was immediate, her whole body tensing. "Alex, no!"

The guard in Kara's cell paused, looking back at the others.

"Alex, _no,_" Kara pleaded. "It's okay, just let them…"

"Come on," Alex cajoled the guards. "You know you want to get back at me for beating up your friend. This is your chance."

For a moment the guard seemed to consider it but then he turned away.

"Those aren't our orders." The guard grabbed Kara's arm and easily yanked the girl to her feet, eliciting a soft whimper of pain.

As Kara's hand was torn from hers, Alex jumped up even as her own injuries screamed in protest. "Kara!"

"It's okay Alex."

Alex caught one last glimpse of Kara's pale face before the young Kryptonian was pulled away.

* * *

The time that followed was torture.

Alex couldn't sit still; instead she paced the length of her cell trying not to think about what was happening to Kara in that time and attempting to keep her desperation from leaking out in the form of tears. Alex Danvers did not cry.

_"J'onn, this would be a really good time for you to tune in."_

A guard came by with food and Alex taunted him with the foulest obscenities and worst insults that she could muster, hoping to bait him into a fight. He ignored her and Alex ignored the food. She felt far too sick to even think about eating.

After what felt like eternity, Alex allowed herself to sit on the cot in her cell, resting her head briefly in her hands.

_Why?_

That was what she wanted to know.

_Why were they doing this to Kara? And why did Alex care so much that it felt like her own soul was being crushed?_

It really was only the second question that she didn't have an answer to. The almost instinctual need to protect the younger being was tearing the agent apart.

Because despite her training and skills and prowess, Alex was helpless and completely unable to shield Kara from harm.

If, no _when_, Alex got Kara out of this hellhole, she would make sure the Kryptonian was never hurt again.

Sighing, Alex picked up the empty first aid kit, turning the sturdy plastic over in her hands.

It wasn't much but she might be able to make a rudimentary weapon that could do some damage.

Carefully she leveraged the box against the bars, managing to crack the cover into two pieces. Picking up the larger one, she worked on forming it into more of weapon shape by scraping it against the bed frame. It wasn't particularly fun but it beat pacing and at least felt slightly productive.

Just as Alex was actually getting an edge on the plastic, the door down the hall opened and she quickly hid the plastic pieces in her boot before springing up, blossoming hope quickly dying as she saw the two approaching guards were alone.

"Where is she? Where is Kara?"

They didn't answer, their menacing grins telling her exactly what their intentions were.

"Ah. Revenge time," Alex spat, taking a few steps back from the door to give herself ample room to maneuver whatever came next. "Question. Is this going to be your revenge on me for beating up your asshole friend or my revenge on you for torturing innocent beings?" Exhilaration and adrenaline filled her as she taunted the approaching guards. Finally she could _do_ something.

"Put your hands up." The door had opened and the first guard was edging in, gun raised.

Alex let a smile curve her lips even as she raised her hands. They were afraid of her.

While one guard held the gun on her, the other drove his fist into her stomach. She doubled over then dropped to her knees.

They laughed, one of them kicking her, and she allowed herself to be thrown to the ground and endured the next couple blows with exaggerated groans of pain. She needed them to think she wasn't a threat.

It worked.

The gun was held casually, almost forgotten, as they taunted and jeered at her, bloated with power.

It was really a fine honed skill, knowing the right moment to act, and Alex had plenty of practice.

In a moment she had leapt to her feet and slammed the first guard against the bars, kicking the gun out of his hand.  
As he slumped to the floor, she dove for the gun, only for it to be kicked away in the clumsy advances of the second guard who was already reaching for his weapon.

If he drew his gun, Alex knew she was done for and Kara's hopes for rescue were dashed.

Reacting on instinct, Alex pulled the sharpened plastic shard from her boot and lunged at the guard.

It was far more effective than Alex had anticipated.

She didn't have time to process the blood everywhere and the fact that she had taken a life as the first guard groaned behind her.

Quickly Alex tore off his combat helmet and slammed his head against the cement to render him unconscious.

And then it was quiet, furious action cutting off into stillness.

Shaking with adrenaline, Alex slowly stood up.

The cell door was still open.

There were two guns on the ground.

The guards had their access IDs still on them.

This was her chance to get Kara out of this living nightmare.

* * *

Quickly Alex took the uniform from the unconscious guard, this one only minimally blood stained as opposed to the other one, and pulled it on.

It was a bit too big, but with the full body armor and helmet that obscured her face, Alex was confident she could go undetected long enough to find Kara. People never saw what they weren't looking for.

Taking the guns and ID tags, Alex stepped out of the cell. She only paused to close the door behind her before heading down the hall to the door that Kara had been taken through.

Time to finally find out what was going on out there.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to find another hall. And at the end of this hall was what looked like a medical ward. People in white lab coats roamed between tables, flipping through clipboards, writing down notes, chatting in groups…

Alex walked with her head high, purposefully slow in her stride, trying to act as though she belonged. Nobody even looked at her twice.

Although she was carefully to only look straight ahead, she could see them on the peripheral of her vision: different aliens lying on tables and beds, some barely visible through the technology and tubes surrounding them.

Alex's stomach dropped to her toes and she was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that she was going to be sick.

_Keep going. Keep going._

She was about to go to the next hall when a posted number beside a door leapt out at her.

Alien #379.

_Kara. _

One hand on her gun, Alex opened the door to find a woman clad in a white coat staring straight at her.

"Ah, good timing. I was about to request some muscle for back up." The scientist promptly turned back to whatever she was doing, paying no further attention to Alex.

Instead her sharp eyes turned back toward the figure lying in the bed, adjusting wires and tubes.

Kara.

It took everything in Alex to keep herself from lunging forward and destroying the scientist right there.

"I'll need you to hold it down when I take the spinal fluid sample," the scientist glanced up and Alex realized the doctor was referring to Kara.

She closed the door behind her before stepping forward slowly.

_Oh god, Kara. _

She wasn't sure if Kara was conscious or not; her bright blue eyes were closed and the Kryptonian's breathing was shallow and labored. An IV ran from her hand and wires were taped across her forehead but other than that, Alex didn't see obvious signs of injury. In fact, the deep cut that had been at Kara's brow was completely gone.

Although every fiber of Alex's being was screaming at her to grab Kara and get her away, she forced herself to stand still.

She only had one chance to act and she had to make it count.

"Most recent exploration of spinal and frontal lobe manipulation was promising. Vitals are improving, as theorized. The power of companionship, right?" The scientist glanced at Alex and chuckled before going back to work on her tablet.

_The power of companionship?_

She didn't have time to figure out what that meant because her chance had just arrived; the scientist literally had her back turned as she mused over something on the tablet.

_How foolish._

The scientist dropped to the floor like a stone, not even give a chance to call out. Quickly Alex propped a chair under the door before rushing back to Kara's side.

"Kara, hey, Kara," Alex cupped the younger woman's face. "Wake up for me, okay? Come on." She removed the IV as gently as she could from the Kryptonian's hand, throwing the glowing green need away. "Kara, come on, it's time to go," Alex whispered urgently.

Kara gave a soft groan, the most beautiful sound Alex had ever heard.

"Alex?" Sapphire orbs blinked open then widened with confusion. "What..."

"Oh god, Kara." Alex pulled Kara into her arms and suddenly it dawned on her that this was the first time that they were meeting without bars between them. That realization only made her hold onto Kara tighter.

"Alex… what are you doing here? How did you get here? They will kill you if they find you!" Kara clung to her.

Alex loosened her grip on Kara, pulling back slightly so she could meet the young Kryptonian's gaze.

She was caught again by the selfless care in the young woman's eyes. She quickly kissed the girl's forehead before pulling her back into a fierce hug. "It's time to get out you out of here."

"They will kill you," Kara repeated, voice saturated with fear. "Alex, you're putting yourself in danger."

Alex squeezed Kara close briefly before reluctantly letting her go so she could take stock of the situation. "That's my job," she flashed Kara a quick smile before scooping up the tablet that had clattered to the ground. "This thing has got to have a map of the facility. And if anything goes wrong, I'll create a distraction and you get as far away as you can, okay?" She quickly pulled off the bulletproof vest she had taken from the guard and quickly pulled it onto Kara.

"No," Kara was shaking her head, trying to take the vest off. "No, Alex, _no._"

"What do you mean, no?" Alex caught Kara's hands, preventing her from removing the vest. They were running out of time, they would be discovered any moment. But Alex _had _to get Kara on board because as hard as it would be to escape with a cooperative Kara, it would practically impossible to make it out with a resistant Kara.

"You have to go without me. With your disguise, you could get out if you're quick enough. Taking me with you… I'll slow you down and they'll never let me go. It'll just get you killed." Even when she had been pulled out of the cell to face torturous treatment, Kara hadn't looked this afraid. "If you leave now, you could get out and maybe once you're safe you could send help to come get me."

Alex's brow furrowed as she realized what Kara was saying.

"Kara, _I am not going to leave you_." She had never felt so adamant about anything in her life even though she knew the risk. "As soon as they know I'm gone, they'll move locations, they'll move _you _and who knows if we'll ever find you again. I can't let that happen, I have to try to get you out of here, Kara. You deserve a life beyond this hell. I have to try and this is the only way."

"It's okay, Alex, I am at peace. I will be happy as long as you are safe," Kara looked at her imploringly. "You have to go!"

"_I will not leave you._"

They stared at each other for a moment, agent and alien, at an impasse.

Then something in Kara's expression shifted. "There might be another way."

* * *

_**I personally hate cliff hangers so I'll try not to wait too long before updating. **_

_**Bonus points if you can guess Kara's plan for getting them out of there!**_

_**Until then!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	6. For The Ones We Love

_**Hello beautiful readers!**_

_**Wow I said that I would update soon and I totally didn't *cries* **_

_**Anyways, it's here now so maybe just maybe you'll forgive me? **_

_**As always, thank you to my wonderful amazing reviewers and readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter as we descend into angst-land!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.**_

* * *

"Alex, hurry."

They were truly overdue to be discovered yet Alex felt strangely frozen as she stood over Kara, scalpel in hand. Carefully she probed the area around the glowing device at the back of Kryptonian's neck, trying to get a sense of how it was lodged. Based on location, it could be entwined with the spine, in which case, a careless removal could cause permanent damage.

"Just do it," Kara urged her. "It'll heal. This is our best chance."

This plan was probably their best shot and given that there was almost certainly a tracker in the device anyway, it had to be done regardless. Taking a deep breath, Alex made the first incision, Kara barely flinching. "Hang on," Alex murmured, working around the device while trying to ignore the blood that began to roll down Kara's neck and stain the back of her shirt.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Dr. Branwell, could you please look at Alien #421's chart?"

_Shit._

Alex began to work faster, fingers slick with crimson.

"Hello?" The knock came again then the door opened a crack before being stopped by the chair propped under the handle. "What the hell… Dr. Branwell, are you in there?"

Alex held her breath as she worked as quickly as possible, praying the person would just leave.

"Hey! Guards!" The banging at the door increased.

_Damn it. _

"Alex," Kara hissed. "Just pull it out!"

"There are wires, they could be anchored to your spine, I don't want to hurt you…" Alex was desperately trying to assess the situation even as the banging on the door increased and blood pooled and spilled over her hands.

"Alex, please!"

"Open up or we'll shoot!

"Do it!"

"I'm so sorry." Alex closed her eyes briefly before grabbing the device the best she could and pulling hard.

Kara's cry of pain mingled with the roaring of blood in her own ears as the device held firm. _It wasn't going to work, she was killing Kara, she had doomed them both…_

Then suddenly the metal piece popped out.

Alex threw it across the room before turning to the Kryptonian's still form, pausing only to switch on the lamps as Kara had instructed her to do. "Kara, are you okay? Say something! Kara!" She could hear the terror in her own voice.

Alex's desperate inquiry was cut off by a bullet entering her shoulder, jerking her body forward and robbing her lungs of air.

"Raise your hands above your head in surrender!" The order was barked from the door, which had finally been pried open.

Alex did as she was told, trying to keep her body in front of Kara's as a multitude of guns were trained on them.

"Looks like the DEO agent was trying to escape with the alien. We have the DEO agent cornered," a guard reported into his shoulder radio, pale eyes never leaving Alex. "Awaiting orders."

The reply came crackling loudly through the radio.

"Kill the agent."  
The guard's finger tightened around the trigger of his gun, "Copy that."

Then the room erupted into chaos.

Before she could even process what was happening, Alex found herself behind Kara as blue lasers split the room, surroundings bursting into flame and screams filling the air. The Kryptonian paused to turn her gaze to the ceiling, eyes glowing as she melted a hole through several stories, dust and smoke and rubble filling the air.

Alex felt Kara's arms wrap around her then they were shooting up the freshly made hole even as Kara continued to burn through the layers of building that separated them from freedom.

Just when Alex was sure the thick soot and debris that pressed against them in their seared tunnel would suffocate her, there was a sudden burst of fresh air and they were soaring through the night sky. Beneath them, a burning building grew more and more distant by the second, and then in a sudden burst of speed it was gone.

They were free.

Alex was about to tell Kara to keep going, that they needed to get as far away as possible, when she noticed that the Kryptonian was shaking – and she was also shaking by extension.

"Kara, you okay?" Alex shouted over the roaring air around them, trying to twist slightly in order to see the alien's face.

There was no response, instead Kara's shaking increased to seizing and they began to lose altitude as they jerked through the sky.

"Kara!" Alex was completely helpless as they plummeted downward toward the dark forest. "Kara!" The trees were approaching faster and faster and Alex wasn't even sure that Kara was conscious except that the Krytonian's arms remained securely wrapped around her.

Just when Alex was certain they were done for, Kara's seizing stopped and she stiffened, a strained scream hissing through gritted teeth. They began slowing down, but not enough, the wooded ground approaching still far too rapidly… It wasn't going to be enough…

They twisted in the air, Kara somehow now below Alex, her form curled like a shield as they crashed through branches. Pain mingled with screams and rushing air and blood pounding in Alex's ears, and then suddenly, strangely, everything was silent.

* * *

Something wet was dripping down on her.

Blearily Alex pried her eyes open, coughing and spitting dirt that coated her mouth. She was… outside. And the wetness dripping on her was rain filtering through the thick trees above.

_Yay nature._

_But actually… what happened Where was she?_

Groaning, Alex pushed herself to a sitting position, shoulder screaming in pain at the motion. _Hmm. There was a hole in her shoulder._

Alex was still trying to orient herself and figure out what had happened when she spotted the crumpled form beside her.

Everything flooded back, painfully, viscerally….

"Kara! No no no…."

Pain spiked through Alex's being as she pulled herself forward toward the unmoving Kryptonian but it was nowhere near as strong as the panic she felt.

"Kara, hey," Alex made it to Kara's side, gently rolling the girl onto her back, sickening fear accumulating in her stomach as Kara gave no response and she took in the blood that stained her thin clothes. "You're going to be okay, you're going to be fine…" She quickly reached for Kara's neck, terror rising as she tried to find a pulse, ignoring the streaks of blood mixed with rain that covered Kara's skin and hair. "Come on, Kara, I know you're still with me." She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek as she gently readjusted her position, searching for any sign of life.

Then she found it: slow and steady, a heartbeat.

"Thank god," Alex gasped, sitting back for a moment and letting the raindrops mix with the tears on her face. "I've got you, okay?" Alex took Kara's hand. "I've got you."

"_Ynugh Astra tae_…" Kara's eyes fluttered open, brow furrowing with confusion as Kryptonian mixed with blood on her lips. Her gaze darted around their surroundings.

"Kara, hey, Kara," Alex squeezed the girl's hand, relief overwhelming her being. "It's Alex. We crash landed in a forest but you're going to be okay."

Kara looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. "A…Alex?" She tried to sit up but Alex gently held her down.

"Don't move until we know how seriously you're injured, okay?" Alex tried to smile, clutching Kara's hand tightly. "Do you feel any numbness or tingling anywhere? I need to make sure you didn't damage your neck or spine. You could make it worse by moving," Alex explained distractedly, already moving to press on Kara's fingertips. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

"This?" Alex tried the other hand. "Can you wiggle your toes?"

"Yes and yes," Kara confirmed. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

Alex ignored her, examining the deep gash she had found on the side of Kara's head. Probably compliments of a branch on their way down. In fact there were bits of bark and leaves tangled in Kara's golden hair.

"Alex, I'm okay, can I please sit up? I need to see if you're hurt." The Kryptonian pulled away from Alex's probing hands and moved herself into a sitting position.

"Careful!" Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder as the girl suddenly blanched, pain written all over her expression. "Kara. Where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't," Kara was breathing heavily, eyes tightly shut, so obviously lying that Alex would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"Kara…"

"My leg kinda hurts."

Then Alex saw it; over an inch in diameter, a broken branch was sticking out of Kara's thigh, slick with blood.

"Oh god." Alex had no idea how she had missed it before and how Kara could have failed to mention it. It must have happened when they fell through the trees.

Alex could still feel the way Kara had curled around her as they plummeted toward the ground, protected her… She had no doubt it was the reason she was still alive and only minimally injured while Kara was covered in head to toe with scratches and gashes. In fact, the only area that didn't seem to be injured was Kara's torso; the bulletproof jacket apparently also effective against branches.

The good news was that the branch had missed the femoral artery; it was located too far toward the outer side of the thigh to have hit it, plus if it had, Kara would have already bled out. Still, removing the branch where it was could cause significant damage and bleeding. She was going to have to leave it in.

"What is it?" Kara shifted, trying to see what was going on.

"No, no, don't move," Alex held her back, mind racing. She was going to have to bandage the wound around the branch and stabilize it until they could get medical help. Quickly she tore the sleeves off her shirt, ripping them into bandages.

"You're bleeding."

Alex blinked, turning to Kara to find the Kryptonian staring at her shoulder with concern. She glanced down at the bullet wound with a slight note of surprise. "Huh." She had completely forgotten about getting shot. "It looks like a through and through, doesn't seem to have hit anything major."

"It looks major." Kara was completely unconvinced, the crinkle in her brow still apparent.

Alex pushed away the urge to try to smooth the crinkle away and instead took advantage of Kara's distraction to begin winding the makeshift bandage around the wound on her leg. "Well it's not. Also, don't move."

Kara gasped in pain as Alex pulled the bandage tight.

"I'm so sorry about this," Alex worked as quickly as she could. "We'll just patch this up then find a way to contact my boss. He'll get us out of here in no time." She tied off the bandage and turned to Kara, expecting the girl to be semi-conscious from pain.

However the Kryptonian was staring up at their surroundings, sudden wonder painting her expression. Alex paused to look around also, trying to figure out what Kara was looking at. All she saw was thick and oppressive wilderness. They really needed to get out here. But with CADMUS certainly on their trail, it wasn't an option to leave Kara behind while she went for help. Besides, Alex was not letting the Kryptonian out of her sight again for any reason.

"Alex," Kara breathed. "I… I just realized. We're outside." Excitement radiated from her being as she dipped bloodstained fingers into the earth around them. She looked from the dirt on her hands to Alex, a smile spreading across her face. "It's dirt!"

"It is dirt. Well, more of mud, thanks to the rain."

"Rain…" As if in a trance, Kara's gaze drifted upward. "It's raining!"

"Yes…" Alex moved to pull Kara's arm over her good shoulder, getting ready to hoist the girl up. "It's raining." She was suddenly worried again about the head injury the Kryptonian had sustained and whether Kara's sudden fascination with the weather was a symptom of a more serious injury. "Come on nature girl, let's get you up so we can find some help. One, two, three…"

Kara was far lighter than she should be but in that moment it was helpful for getting the Kryptonian on her feet. It took a moment but finally she was upright, weight almost entirely on her good leg.

"I never thought I'd see it again," Kara's face was pale with pain but her eyes were bright with excitement as she clung to Alex.

"See what?" Alex asked distractedly as they took their first step, the movement suddenly terrifying as it sunk in just how far they might need to go and how much each step would cost.

A horrible dread accumulated in the pit of Alex's stomach. The agent had been so focused on getting Kara out of the CADMUS lab, driven by some instinctual need to protect the younger girl, that she hadn't really considered what would happen next.

_What if she had rescued Kara from the lab only to subject her to slowly bleeding out in the wilderness? _

_What if she had only made things worse?_

_If Kara died out here, how was Alex any better than CADMUS?_

"The sky." Kara's voice broke through Alex's agonizing thoughts.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see the sky again."

Alex paused, turning to look at Kara just as Kara turned to look at her. The Kryptonian's eyes were sparkling with tears, a soft smile curving her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

**_Ahhh writing this Kara is so fun, she's so innocent. And Alex is so BA. _**

**_So... what do you think? _****_Enough angst or shall we continue?_**

**_~silverliningineachcloud_**


	7. What We Find (In The Darkness)

_**Hello!**_

_**Wow, long time no see, right? I am so sorry for that - work has been crazyyyyy busy. And I've had a little bit of a dilemma regarding where this story is going. **_

_**So I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I need help regarding two directions I could take the story! I don't want to give anything away here so if you would like to give me some help figuring out what to do, either review or PM me and I'll PM you my two ideas. (Of course to do this, you must have a fanfic account, sorry about that. I just don't want to have it on the story where everyone can see it if they don't want spoilers) **_

_**Okay, let the story continue with this long overdue, extremely angsty chapter!**_

_**PS those who asked for Alex angst, I haven't forgotten you, I'll try to bring it in soon!**_

* * *

"Alex! Alex, come quick!"

Kara's voice pierced through the silence of the woods, nearly startling Alex out of the tree she had climbed to try to find a way through the wilderness.

"Hold on!" Senses alight, the agent quickly made her way to the ground, scooping up the branch that doubled as crude weapon. "Kara, are you okay?" When Alex had confirmed that Kara was still propped up against a tree, right where Alex had left her, she shifted to scanning the woods for the threat.

"Shh!" Kara's blue eyes were fixed on something in the distance. "Do you see it?"

"What is it?" Alex desperately wished that she had a real weapon instead of a stick.

"Look!" Kara glanced at her before pointing and when she looked her way, Alex could suddenly see that the young woman's face was awash with wonder rather than fear. "That's a bird, right?"

Alex was torn between laughing and crying as she finally found what Kara was pointing at: a blue jay hopping across the forest floor.

"Kara, I thought you were in danger, that they found us…" Alex slumped against the tree trunk beside Kara, exhaustion seeping in as adrenaline faded.

"I'm sorry," Kara managed to tear herself away from staring at the bird long enough to look properly chagrined. "Isn't it beautiful though?" Her blue eyes were already flitting away; focus back on the feathered creature.

_Oh Kara. _

The Kryptonian should be like that bird; free to fly wherever it pleased, free to call whatever branch it landed on her home. Instead Kara had been caged then grounded, wings clipped so far that the place of her freedom was soaked with her blood.

Alex sighed, closing her eyes briefly, fighting the pounding exhaustion and panic that was lingering around the edges of her being. _Get Kara to safety, get Kara to safety, get Kara to safety…_ the mantra beat itself into her aching head with every desperate heartbeat. Alex still had no idea where they were, the cloth she had wrapped around Kara's leg was completely saturated with blood, and CADMUS could find them any moment.

Yet here Kara was, marveling at the beauty of a bird sitting on some dead leaves.

_"Don't let them take her light…"_ Alex couldn't help but remember Kara's aunt's final words. At the time she had no idea what the Kryptonian had been talking about but now Alex could see it so clearly.

In the midst of her darkening world, Kara was radiant.

"Oh it's gone." Kara's mournful tone brought Alex back to their present situation and she quickly moved to pull Kara's arm over her shoulders so they could get on their way.

"One bird-watching patch for you, Girl Scout," Alex teased the younger woman as they began to make their way in the direction that Alex was praying would lead to some sort of civilization. She thought she had maybe seen smoke this way when she had peered out over the treetops, but it might have also been some cruel trick of light.

"What…" Kara's breathing was labored. "What is a Girl Scout?"

"It's a club where kids get to learn different skills, including wilderness stuff."

"Ah," Kara breathed. "So an early childhood military training."

"Um…" Alex shook her head. "I don't know how you jumped to that but no."

"Earth is so pretty," Kara let Alex help her over a log, not able to hide the look of pain that overwhelmed her expression as she stumbled slightly.

"Yes. Everything about Earth is wonderful except the people," Alex murmured, noting the Kryptonian's ashen pallor and the thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Some are wonderful." Kara's voice was insistent.

Alex was about to respond when she heard it: a faint humming sound.

_"Shit." _Alex froze for a moment before quickly scanning their surroundings. In the distance to the left, a large tree had fallen somewhat recently, tearing up a huge patch of earth with it._ Perfect._ "Come on." Alex pulled Kara forward as fast she dared, heart clenching every time the girl stumbled. "I'm so so sorry but we need to get to cover."

"What is that?" Kara's voice was a blend of pain and fear as the humming turned to a faint roar. "They… they found us, didn't they?"

"Come on, almost there, almost there…" Alex just urged her forward. They finally stumbled under the fallen tree, finding refuge beneath the cover of roots still clinging to dirt, the smell of wet earth thick and around them.

"Alex… that's the same noise from when they found Astra and I, it's one of their flying machines…" Kara's breathing was coming faster and faster.

"Shhh." Alex found Kara's hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay, this should shield us from sight and also from any heat scanners."

"Alex, I don't want to go back," Kara's eyes were wide with panic. "I don't want to go back."

"Nobody is taking you back there, Kara," Alex whispered.

"I want to die here, among the trees and birds," Kara's trembling escalated to shaking and Alex could see the whites of her eyes in the dim light filtering in. "I want to enter Rao's light in peace. I don't want to die there. But I won't let them hurt you, I won't…"

"Kara, listen to me." Alex pulled the girl close with her good arm.

"Alex…" Kara's voice cracked with desperation, a rising sob choking her. "I won't, I can't let them hurt you…"

"Hey, hey, listen to me. You are not going back there and you're not going to die and they aren't going to hurt me, okay? Alex said as firmly as she could while still whispering, holding Kara's shaking form tightly. "Kara, do you hear me? We are going to be fine, we just need to be really quiet, okay?"

"I'm scared," Kara's voice was muffled, her face buried in Alex's good shoulder.

"I know, me too. But it's going to be okay." Alex stroked Kara's tangled and bloodied locks. The distant roaring was no longer distant. The helicopter was close. "Kara, can you be really quiet for me? Squeeze my hand really tight, but we can't talk for a little bit, okay?"

Alex could feel Kara nod against her as their silence was overtaken by the deafening sound of blades whirring, of braches and leaves beating the air, and the creaking of tree trunks swaying.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as Alex silently held Kara tightly and danger literally hung above their heads.

For a moment Alex gave room to the possibility that they had been found. She imagined CADMUS operatives descending upon them, tried to think of what she could possibly do to keep Kara safe. The options were meager as she was in no condition to fight and Kara could barely even walk.

Just as Alex expected ropes to drop from the sky and agents to surround them, the noise began to move then finally started fading in the distance.

They sat in the silence for a long time.

* * *

"We're okay." Once she was more than certain they were out of danger, Alex finally spoke as she hugged Kara closer. "We're okay. They're gone."

Kara didn't react immediately and it was only in the absence of imminent danger that Alex suddenly noticed the heat radiating from the Kryptonian's form.

"They're gone?" Kara's voice was airy, a sharp contrast to the concentrated panic which had resided in her tone earlier.

Alex raised a hand to the Kryptonian's forehead. "Kara, you're burning up."

"Hmm?" Alex could see Kara's brow crease even in the dim lighting of their hiding place. The girl raised her own hand to her forehead, her expression shifting to one of amazement. "Wow. I am really hot!"

Alex would have laughed at that except she was too worried. Instead she moved slightly so that she could examine Kara's leg wound.

Her fears were confirmed as she saw the angry inflamed skin around the location of impalement. The wound was _definitely_ infected.

_Shit._ Alex cursed herself for not realizing it earlier, even as she realized it had been inevitable. The Kryptonian was literally walking around with a branch in her leg.

"It'll be okay, Alex. Don't look so worried." Kara found her hand and patted it. "They're gone."

"It's not okay," Alex shook her head. "They might be gone but you need medical care, soon. This is serious…"

"Alex." Kara tugged on her hand, blue eyes soft. "I saw a bird today."

"I know you did," Alex assured her absentmindedly, much more preoccupied with pressing matters, such as the setting sun. "I think we need to bunker down here for the night."

"Alex. Alex!" Kara was pulling on her hand again. "Alex, I need to tell you something." She started standing up and Alex almost tackled her in an attempt to keep her down. The last thing they needed was Kara accidentally dislodging the branch in her thigh and bleeding out.

"Okay, what is it Kara?" Alex turned her attention to the Kryptonian, hoping to soothe her feverish insistence. "What do you need to tell me?"

Kara's eyes were wide, the fading light glimmering in the fever-bright orbs. "I must tell you how to send me into Rao's light."

"What?" Alex shook her head. "I don't understand…"

"I need to be sent properly. I need Rao to find me so that I can tell him where to find Astra," Kara clung to Alex's hand. A small smile curved her lips. "Then… then the House of El can finally be at peace." An eerie calm was spreading across the younger woman's countenance.

It took Alex a moment to realize what Kara meant but when she finally figured it out, icy cold fear spread through her veins. "Kara, you're going to be fine," Alex resisted the urge to physically shake the girl, not wanting to hurt her further. "It's not your time yet, okay?"

"Alex," Kara was looking at her with that smile, somehow still able to light up the darkness even as it began to take her way. "I saw a bird today."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with anything…"

"That's all I wanted; to see the beauty of this planet one more time rather than perish in the that desolate place. I am at peace here," Kara's reply was simple, her speech becoming more formal and Kryptonian accent strengthening. "For the first time in so long, I am not afraid, thanks to you. With my family before me and you behind me…" Kara blinked sleepily. "I am not afraid of my death, Alex Danvers, my Earth sister. There is no need for you to be either. Now, _please_, let me teach you our burial customs so that Rao can find me and through me, Astra as well."

"Kara, no." Alex finally found her voice. "You need to stop talking so you can save your strength for getting out of here…"

"Alex." Kara gripped her hand tightly. "It's okay. And… there is not a time limit to perform the ceremony. Once you know how, you can leave this place and find safety. And when it is safe enough to do so, you can come back to send me to Rao's light."

"Is it normal in Kryptonian culture to talk so much about your own death?" It was the only thing Alex could manage to choke out as she realized that Kara was asking her to leave her to die and come back later for her body.

"We all have our time." Kara's eyes were fluttering slightly, face flushed with fever. "The wise ones know how to accept that. I know it is unfair to you, Alex Danvers, to ask such a task from you. But _please_… I must tell Rao where Astra is…" Kara began to move again, agitation clear on her face. "She did not go in peace as I will, she must not suffer so after death as well…" Her frame began to tremble wildly. "What if Rao cannot find her in this distant place because she could not be sent to him? What if she cannot have peace in death as well as life? I have to tell Rao where she is..."

"Shhhh… okay." Alex tightened her grip on Kara, trying to hold her still. "You can tell me what to do," she gave in, her need for Kara to stop moving overcoming her need for Kara to stop talking about her death.

As soon as Alex uttered the words, Kara relaxed, face smoothing with relief. She began to open her mouth but Alex had to say one more thing before listening to what Kara was going to tell her.

"You can tell me whatever you want and if it comes to it, I will make sure you are sent the way you want to be. But I am not giving up on you, Kara Zor-El, okay? Not now or ever."

* * *

_**So...**_

_**that happened...**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Also, if you didn't see it in the AN above, I have a dilemma! **__**I need help regarding two directions I could take the story! I don't want to give anything away here so if you would like to give me some help figuring out what to do, either review or PM me and I'll PM you my two ideas and see what you think. (Of course to do this, you must have a fanfic account, sorry about that :( I just don't want to have it on the story where everyone can see it if they don't want spoilers) PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEE so I can get the next chapter out asap!**_

**Until then... I'm sorry lol. Be strong!**

**~silverliningineachcloud**


	8. Each Step We Take

_**Oh my goodness, THANK YOU to you all for your amazing insights and willingness to help me with my dilemma as well as words of encouragement! I think I have an idea of what I'll be doing. If you PM-ed me, I will be messaging you back soon, I promise! I just wanted to say thank you with what you probably want most - another chapter!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl_**

* * *

_Kara was being burned alive. _

_Her fingers grasped for purchase but found none against the smooth glass that surrounded her. _

_"Please," Kara managed to croak out with parched vocal chords. "Please, I have to help Alex, she's hurt…"_

_A figure approached the glass, pale eyes surveying her curiously. _

_"Alien #379 appears to have formed an emotional attachment with the DEO agent." A man appeared in a white coat. _

_"Good." The first woman's piercing gaze did not waiver from Kara. "And its vitals?" _

_"Improved, madam. Greatly improved," the man fidgeted with the tablet he was carrying. "It seems to have regained interest in life."_

_"Spit out what is on your mind, Parks." The woman turned slightly, sharply. _

_"I just don't understand… after the deterioration of Alien #378, the subject has not responded to any efforts we've made to improve its health… why now?"_

_"Ah." The woman smiled, a motion that did not reach her eyes. "Do not make me quote Harry Harlow's findings to you." _

_"What?"  
"Companionship," the woman barked, severe eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly with annoyance. "Even the needs of animals are more than physical." Her sharp gaze turned back to Kara, who gasped as the heat around her rose even further. "This is working exactly to plan." _

_The woman's laugh echoed as the flames rose around Kara, choking her. She banged helplessly against the glass, gasping for air, twisting to try to avoid the agony that seared her body…_

"Kara!"

Arms were around her, holding her steady. The flames faded into darkness although the heat did not subside.

"Kara, please don't move. You're going to hurt yourself more."

Alex was somehow beside her, shrouded in darkness.

"Alex…" Kara groaned. "You can't be here…" She tried to sit up but hands held her gently down. "They're using us, you have to get away, the woman is evil and she'll burn us both, Alex, you have to run…"

"Shhh. It was just a dream." Alex's voice was soothing but Kara could only focus on the imminent danger that pressed her lungs.  
"I'm burning, Alex. If you stay with me, you'll catch fire too… You have to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kara. I'm staying here with you."

Kara couldn't hold back the panicked sobs that tore at her chest as the dark world spun and pressed in. "No, Alex, no, you have to leave, you have to leave…"

"Shhh. It's going to be okay, Kara. Remember what you taught me? El mayerah, right? Stronger together."

"El Mayerah," Kara blinked, the words washing over her like a distant memory. She switched to Kryptonian, muttering the last words she had heard from her mother, from her father, from Astra… _She mustn't forget, she mustn't forget…. Where were they? Why were they gone? Why did they have to leave her? _Her muttering turned into a cry of grief and for a moment she saw her mother lean over her, the curved contour of her cheek shining in the moonlight.

"Mom…" Kara tried to reach out, tried to stand up. Alura just smiled slightly, sadly, the same smile she had when she had placed Kara in the pod on Krypton. Then she was gone. "No, no, no, don't go, please!" Kara wailed.

"Kara, shhhh, please Kara. Please, you're having fever dreams. You're going to hurt yourself… Can you speak English so I know what's going on?"

It was only the desperation in Alex's voice that caused Kara to pause. "Alex?" She blinked, the world strangely fuzzy and distant. "Alex, where are we, what is going on, I don't understand…"

"Kara." Hands were on her shoulders, the touch grounding. "You have a fever and you're hallucinating. We're in the woods still, we escaped the lab and you got hurt. The wound is infected. That's what is causing this fever. Do you remember getting hurt?"

Kara stared into the darkness around them. "My leg hurts," she finally identified the source of the searing agony that burned her skin. "Why does my leg hurt?"

"You fell out of the sky while you were rescuing us and onto a branch." A hand met hers, touch so cool against her burning skin, and guided her hand to the splintery end of a branch then to where it met with her own leg.

"There's a branch in my leg," Kara's eyes widened. "We should take it out." She reached for the wood again.

"No!" Alex's form was close again, taking her hands and holding them back. "No, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because even though it's hurting you, that branch is keeping you from bleeding out. Without it, there's a big hole for all the blood to come out of. Right now the branch is blocking that. We can't take it out until we have the tools to patch you back up."

"But I can heal." Kara was confused, so confused… the only thing keeping her from falling back into panic was Alex's presence.

"You aren't healing, Kara. Do you feel this?" Again, Alex's hand guided hers, this time to her head, fingertips brushing against the dried blood and angry gash there. "I don't know why, but you aren't healing."

"Oh." Kara tried to make sense of that even as absolutely nothing made sense. She wasn't even sure where she was or how she had gotten there… "That happens sometimes." She did remember that. "They make me do it, make me use everything until nothing is left and then I can't…" She stopped, trying to sort through her brain.

"Then you can't do what? Is it Kryponite?"

"Then I can't heal or fly or hear or use my eyes… or anything." The heat was rising again. "It happens without Kryptonite, just when I use everything, when I don't have anything left, and I can't… I can't…" Urgency raced through her veins again. "I can't protect you. Alex, you have to get out of here, please!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kara. El mayarah, remember?"

"El mayarah." Kara relaxed slightly at the familiar words. "El mayarah." The darkness thickened around her and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

_"It's going to be okay Kara. I'm right here beside you and I'm not going anywhere."_ Alex's soft whisper was the last thing Kara heard before descending into nothingness.

* * *

Alex jerked awake, unsure of when she had even fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was finally getting Kara to sleep again after the girl had battled feverish hallucinations and dreams in the depths of the night.

Now soft light carpeted the forest, reaching even their hideaway with its glow and somewhere a bird was singing. Under different circumstances, Alex might have even said it was beautiful.

Kara stirred beside her, face still flush with fever, bringing Alex back to the desperate reality of the situation. Gently she smoothed back the strands of hair sticking to the Kryptonian's sweaty brow, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. They were running out of time.

Carefully, Alex slid out from under the fallen tree and searched the surroundings.

As far as she could see in any direction, there was nothing but trees.

_Trees, trees, trees._

Somehow Alex got herself up one of the damn trees so that she could scour the landscape.

And still, nothing but green foliage.

Perched on a branch, body physically trembling with exhaustion and pain, Alex let the hopelessness she had been fighting ever since their crash in the woods finally wash over her.

There was no way she could save Kara. She was going to have to watch the light slowly fade from the brightest person she had ever met.

Despite desperately not wanting to think about it, Alex couldn't help but hear Kara's instructions ring in her ears.

_"Face me toward Krypton, toward where Rao's star sits in the sky, say the Prayer of Death over me and send me off however you can, into the sky, into the waters, in fire… It must be done by a female relative. Rao will surely honor the sacrifices you have made for me and recognize you as my sister. Then, set aside work for two weeks to observe the mourning period; this will allow you to guide me to Rao. When I have found him after those two weeks, your duty is done. I will lead Rao to Astra and our House will be at peace, thanks to you. I will teach you the Prayer of Death, repeat it after me..." _

Alex pushed the thoughts away with some difficulty, refusing to acknowledge that possibility of fate and turning her mind instead back to the situation at hand. She knew she could ignore her own injuries for so long; she could feel their effects growing, closing in on her. For one tiny moment she let herself acknowledge the truth; _everything hurt and she was not okay._

Still, staring out at the carpet of treetops, Alex willed herself to keep looking for something, _anything._ She wasn't an optimistic person, but for Kara, she would search for hope even when she had none.

She was about to give up when she saw it: a thin wisp of smoke rising from the trees.

Alex had to keep staring at it for a couple seconds, unsure if she also had begun hallucinating.

But sure enough, there it was.

Someone was out in these woods, maybe campers or even a hunting cabin. They could have a phone. There could be a way out of all this after all.

Or it could be a trap.

However, there was no other feasible option. Their time was running out and this was their best shot.

Adrenaline surged through Alex, its pain numbing and strengthening power a welcome sensation. She was going to need to use up her last ounce of strength to get Kara the long distance. Quickly she checked the position of the sun and the way it was moving, carefully comparing it with the direction of the smoke to get a crude idea of which way to go.

Taking a deep breath, Alex carefully maneuvered down the tree, faint with pain by the time she finally made it to the ground.

_Mental note, climbing trees with a bullet wound was _really_ not a good idea._

"Alex?"

Alex spun around, finding Kara standing in the small clearing between the trees, staring at the sky. In the daylight, Alex could see just how sick and vulnerable the Kryptonian looked. Her fever-bright eyes were huge in her wan pale face, golden hair tangled and stained with blood. Like a reed, she trembled in the air, emaciated form almost too weak to hold her up.

"What are you doing up, you shouldn't be standing!" Alex was beside her in an instance, wrapping her good arm around the girl's waist, gaze drifting to the bloodstained leg wound. _Kara hadn't ripped out the branch, thank god._

"I…" Kara's blue eyes darted around their surroundings. "I didn't know where you went." A frown furrowed her expression and for a moment she looked like a child who had just woken from a nap. "I was worried."

"I'm right here." Alex said soothingly, hesitating only to quickly make sure she knew which direction they needed to go. "Ready for some more nature hiking?"

Alex absolutely hated to make the Kryptonian move when she knew every step was going to be agony but there was no other way.

Kara didn't look particularly upset at the prospect however. She just complied and let Alex help move her forward, head still tilted back to look dazedly at the sky.

"It's so beautiful, Alex."

"I know. It is." _One step after another, they could do this, they could do this…_

"On Krypton we couldn't really go outside, not at the end." Kara's words came in soft bursts, agonized breathing taking the rest of the space.

"Yeah?" _Keep going, keep going, keep going…_

"Yeah."

They stopped for a moment as Kara suddenly bent over, dry heaving.

"Just a little further, Kara. You can do this." Alex was biting back her own tears but still Kara didn't seem particularly upset. Alex could only hope that she was in such a feverish haze that she wasn't even feeling the pain.

They continued on.

_Keep going, keep going, keep going…_

"I saw a bird… I saw a bird, right? When was that?" Kara stopped suddenly, eyes clouded with confusion.

"It was yesterday, Kara."

"It was so beautiful, Alex. I'm so happy we saw it."

"We'll see more," Alex paused to kiss the side of Kara's head. "We'll go to a bird sanctuary when we get out of here, we'll feed ducks and put up a bird feeder… Hell, I'll buy you a parrot."

Their movements were becoming more and more uncoordinated as time slid by, the sun inching across the sky. Every step was agony and Alex was practically dragging Kara, fueled by only pure willpower.

"Alex, they shouldn't… they shouldn't be in cages."

"What?"

Kara was silent, breath coming in gasps and eyes closed.

"Birds, you mean," Alex filled in the gaps. "Birds shouldn't be in cages?"

"Birds… Birds and aliens." Kara was swaying. "It's not right, Alex. I don't want… I don't want to go back to a cage…"  
They suddenly both stumbled, tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and exhaustion.

Alex wanted nothing more than to just lie on the ground and close her eyes for just a moment… _God she was so tired. She was so so tired and in so much pain… In a second she could face it all but she just needed a second, one second to rest…_

Still, some inhuman drive forced her to find her feet, blearily placing her good hand against the earth to push herself up…

For some reason, the ground was rough and pointy.

_Gravel_.

Alex's eyes widened as she stared at the little rocks below her then to their surroundings. They had tripped over a line of stones that marked the edge of a gravel path.

"Kara!" Alex somehow pulled the semiconscious alien to her feet, pulled her down the path… "Kara, look, look…" Alex had never seen anything so beautiful as the little cabin that stood in front of them. "We made it!"

Kara had stopped.

"Come on Kara, just a little further…"

Kara didn't budge, even as Alex gently nudged her, just stood staring at something, her expression one of horror.

"Kara, what…"

Alex followed Kara's gaze to find what the Kryptonian was looking at.

Lying in tall grass was the lifeless form of an old man, long barreled gun still in his hand, eyes staring unblinkingly up and head resting upon a congealed crimson halo.

"Shit, CADMUS…" Alex breathed, suddenly alert and searching the surroundings. However there was no sign that they weren't alone. If it was a trap, they would have already been caught. Most likely the man put up a fight when CADMUS came to search his property and they were long gone by now.

"Why…" Kara was crying, tears carving paths through the grime and blood that coated her face. "Why did they kill him?"

"Come on." Alex gently led her away and toward the cabin door that hung crookedly from its hinges. "There's nothing we can do for him."

"Wait." Tears continued to run down Kara's cheeks. "Can you at least close his eyes, Alex? Please? We can't just leave him like this…"

As Alex knelt to close the man's eyes, she couldn't help but feel the cruel irony of the situation. While the world saw aliens as a threat, this alien had more respect for human life than humans themselves.

Sadly, Alex straightened, focusing her attention on getting Kara into the cabin. While they might have been too late to save this man, his home might just give her the chance to stop CADMUS from taking Kara's life as well.

For the moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Our poor Danvers sisters, they aren't out of the woods yet! (see what I did there?) **_

_**Again, if you PM-ed me, I will be messaging you back soon, I promise! I just wanted to say thank you first with what you probably want most - another chapter!**_

_**Until the next one!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	9. Out of My Mind

_**Hello lovely reviewers! Here's an update for you all :) I hope you all are doing well!**_

_**As always, let me know what you think of the chapter & direction of the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.**_

* * *

"Okay Kara, I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt…" Alex's hand trembled every so slightly as she turned over the wide knife that was heating on the stove.

Although sparsely furnished, the cabin was like a treasure trove of resources compared to wandering around in the woods. Unfortunately, there was no sewing kit, which meant that Alex had to go for cauterization rather than stitches, despite the higher risk of infection. But they had to get the branch out and they had to stop the bleeding that was sure to happen as soon as they removed it.

"Just… just do it," Kara breathed, gripping the sides of the chair Alex has set her on, her leg propped up on another chair.

"Hold onto something, bite down on the towel, and take a deep breath." Alex followed her own advice as she positioned the knife where she could easily reach it to cauterize the wound then grabbed the end of the branch jutting out of Kara's leg. "Ready? Here we go…"

Kara jerked, her face taut with pain as she threw her head back in an attempt to manage the pain.

"Breath Kara, breath…" Alex finally got the stick all the way out.

Kara's cry of pain was stifled, the Kryptonian clearly trying not to loose control.

Alex was trying to do the same. _God there was blood everywhere_. The clot that had formed around the wound was gone and crimson spilled over her hands, onto the floor...

"Hold on, almost there, just hold on…" Alex didn't know who she was really trying to reassure: Kara or herself.

"Alex…." Kara groaned, breaths coming in shallow gasps.

"Hold on, love, hold on…" Alex was practically pleading with Kara as she worked on cauterizing the first side of the wound. "I know this hurts but we're almost done…"

"Do it!" Kara gasped, holding onto the sides of the hair so tightly her knuckles were white and the wood of the chair creaked.

"Here we go, other side…"

Alex didn't even know how Kara was conscious. Yet the Kryptonian just sat pale and trembling in the chair, eyes squeezed tightly shut but tears still sneaking down her face.

"Last part, okay? After this we're done." Alex grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had found on the cabinet and poured it liberally over Kara's leg.

Again, the girl jerked violently, agonized gasp squeezed from her lungs.

"You did so great, you were amazing," Alex kissed Kara's forehead before wrapping her leg with torn fabric. "It's done now, Kara. Are you still with me?"

Bloodshot blue eyes opened slowly, bright with tears and pain. "I'm here," Kara breathed, clearly fading fast. "We… we need to treat you now…" Somehow she sat up, fierce determination creasing her expression.

"Kara, I'm fine…"

"I… I will not let you…" Kara was barely hanging onto consciousness. "I will not let you sacrifice…"

"It's okay. Let's get you to the bed and you can finally rest," Alex soothed her, moving forward to help the Kryptonian across the tiny cabin to the bed.

"No!" Somehow Kara had the strength to push Alex away, even as she clearly was struggling to stay awake. "You gotta stop pretending… I won't… rest…" Her head lolled for a moment before snapping back up. "Not until we... we… help you…" The Krytponian was literally falling asleep as she spoke.

"Kara, you can't help me right now…"

Kara opened her mouth to protest but Alex quickly finished her sentence. "… but if I promise I'll treat my should while you sleep, will you finally get some rest?" Alex relented, unable to watch Kara struggle.

"You gotta promise," Kara slurred, weak hold on consciousness rapidly slipping away. "I'll… I'll help soon… You promise you'll do it?"

Alex got Kara's arm over her shoulders, moving the younger woman across the room.

"I promise," Alex helped settle Kara on the bed, stuffing a ratty pillow under the Kryptonian's leg to elevate the wound.

"Say it. Say what you're promising." Kara stubbornly grabbed Alex's hand.

"I promise that while you sleep, I will treat my shoulder."

"Good." A sleepy smile spread across Kara's face. "I'm gonna help once I can, I will,.."

"I know you will." Alex smoothed Kara's hair, sweeping the stray hairs out of her face. "Rest now, okay?"

Kara was asleep before Alex even finished saying the words.

* * *

"Alex…" A familiar voice pierced Alex's consciousness.

The agent stirred slightly, not willing to let go of the blissful peace of sleep quite yet.

"Alex!" This time the voice was more forceful, commanding.

"Kara?" Alex pried her eyes open then jerked into a sitting position at what she found.

She was back at the DEO, Alex on her favorite break room couch where she always took naps. J'onn stood before her, arms crossed and human face creasing with concerned look.

"Holy shit, what…" Alex jumped to her feet and was confused by the lack of pain. She looked down at her shoulder and found no sign of injury. In fact, she didn't see any of the scratches or bruises that should have been scattered across her skin. "How did I get here?" Then a more important thought struck, accompanied by panic. "Where is Kara?"

"Alex, you aren't here," J'onn reached to touch her shoulder but Alex jerked away.

"Where is Kara, J'onn? Where is she?!"

"Alex, calm down…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, I need to know where Kara is this instance or I swear to god, I will tear apart…"

"This is a dream, Alex!"

Alex froze. "What?"

"This is a dream." J'onn stepped closer and this time Alex let him approach. His dark eyes were crinkled with a mixture of concern and relief. "I've been trying so hard to find you, Alex, you have no idea. Wherever you are, it's far. This is the first contact I've been able to make."

"This is a dream?" Alex stared at him. "It feels so real…"

"I know. It's because it's not a normal dream, I'm creating it from a shared memory. It's the easiest way to get access to your consciousness." J'onn sat down on the couch, motioning for Alex to join him.  
"I don't even remember falling asleep, I was keeping watch…" Alex ran her hand through her hair as she slowly sat beside the Martian, trying to wrap her mind around it all. "I was just taking a break after taking inventory of the cabin… I'm supposed to be looking out for danger, I shouldn't have fallen asleep…"

"It's a good thing you did though, it makes you easier to find. Your consciousness, I mean. The unconscious mind puts up less barriers." J'onn's shook his head slightly, expression shifting to the down-to-business one that Alex was very familiar with. "Alex, where are you? We've looked everywhere and had zero luck find you or CADMUS."

Alex let herself sink back into the ratty couch, nearly choking on her disappointment. She really had been hoping that the DEO was just around the corner, ready to pick them up but clearly it was still going to be a long haul. "I don't know where we are."

J'onn's face reflected the same disappointment and worry that Alex was feeling. "You don't know?" His voice was taut, obviously trying to mask the tiny edge of panic in his voice.

"We broke out of the CADMUS facility and now we're somewhere in the woods, that's all I know. I don't even know what country we're in, J'onn. But we help, fast..."

"Are you hurt? And who is we?"

"I'm not hurt. Just a shoulder through and through and some scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. But I'm with an alien, Kara, and she's really hurt. CADMUS is combing the woods we're in and it's only a matter of time…" Now Alex was fighting to keep it together. "J'onn, they've been experimenting on Kara for god knows how long and they'll keep doing it… I have to get her out of here, if you knew the things she's been through…"

"Alex." J'onn gripped her shoulders, staring intensely at her. "We'll find you, both of you, and get you out of there. I need you to tell me everything you can about your surroundings."

"I can't…" The fear and hopelessness that Alex had been holding at bay for so long was suddenly overwhelming. _The DEO didn't know where they were. Help wasn't coming. She had failed Kara…_

"Agent Danvers!" J'onn's sharp voice cut through her panic, and Alex automatically snapped to attention. "Agent Danvers, I need a status and field report, ASAP."

Alex's brain jumped into work-mode, jammed cogs slowly beginning to spin again. An order was exactly what she needed in that moment; an order she knew what to do with.

"Uh…" She closed her eyes briefly. "The CADMUS facility had no real defining features, no windows... the guards spoke English with American accents so either CADMUS is importing their own staff or we're still in America. When we broke out, there didn't seem to be any civilization near, although it all went to fast. We landed in the woods, I don't know how far from the facility…"  
"Wait." J'onn stopped her. "Landed?"

"Oh." Alex realized she had left out a key detail. "Kara, the alien I'm with, she's a Kryptonian. She flew us out."

J'onn's dark eyes widened, "She's a Kryptonian. Like Superman." It was both a statement and a question. "There are more?"

"Yes." Alex nodded. "Story for later. We could have gotten anywhere from a couple miles to a couple hundred miles from the CADMUS facility. I think that's the only reason they haven't found us yet – they don't know how far we got before crashing and they have a lot of ground to cover."

Unfortunately the same reasons it would be hard for CADMUS to find them were the same reasons the DEO would struggle as well. And CADMUS had a very significant head start.

"And the Kryptonian's abilities?"

Alex stiffened slightly. "Kara. Her name is Kara." She was suddenly defensive, hands automatically curling into fists even though she wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry. Does Kara have the same abilities as Superman?" J'onn quickly corrected himself, hands held up in a placating motion and Alex forced herself to relax. This was J'onn, not a CADMUS scientist.

"She does but she can't use them right now. She's…" Alex searched for the words. "…burnt out, is how she described it. She's not healing, can't fly…"

"Solar flare," J'onn rubbed his chin. "Superman gets them."

Alex really didn't care what it was called, only how to get it to stop so Kara could heal. "How do we reverse it?"

J'onn shook his head. "I don't know. Superman is not exactly on good enough terms with the DEO to be revealing secrets about Kryptonian physiology. We can try to contact him but I don't expect a reply. So on your location, do you have any more details? What about the trees, the weather…"

"It's been raining, probably around 60 degrees, mostly evergreen trees. The forest is huge, I climbed a tree to find any sign of civilization and there's nothing but trees. We did find a cabin but it seems isolated; there are some trails leading from it but no roads as far as I can tell, just hiking paths. I haven't had a chance to thoroughly check it out because I can't leave Kara."

"Anything in the cabin that gives an idea of where you are?"

Alex shook her head. "It's really sparse. I think it's a backup or hideaway to wherever the owner actually lived. Everything with words is in English though but that still could be so many places..."

"Come on Alex, there has to be _something _more_._"

"We…" Alex squeezed her eyes shut. "We saw a blue jay..."

"North America then."

_God, she was so tired._ Even though she was technically in a dream and asleep, Alex could feel exhaustion and pain begin seeping back into her being. The break room seemed to reflect her exhaustion, patches of the wall peeling away to reveal nothingness.

"J'onn… I think the room is falling apart…" Alex stared. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It's all in your mind, Alex. Focus." J'onn grabbed her shoulders. "I know you're tired and hurt but you need to keep this dream together a little longer. I still don't know how to find you. Can you at least show me an image of where you are?" His desperation was blending with hers and the first image that popped into Alex's head was that of Kara, bloodstained, unconscious… and suddenly the Kryptonian was in the room with them.

"Kara!" Alex rushed forward, somehow propelling herself off the couch with renewed energy and confusion. "What…"

"Alex." J'onn caught her had as she hurried to check Kara's pulse. "She's not really here, you're just showing me an image that you have stored in your mind."

Alex frowned, biting her lip as Kara's form slowly faded away. "I have to get back to her, J'onn."

"I know. I can feel it." J'onn slowly sat on the ground next to her, now in his Martian form. "And I can feel how tired you are."

They sat for a moment, exhaustion and hopelessness pressing tightly.

"I thought you were dead." Alex said finally even though she knew it really wasn't the time to discuss that.

"I nearly was." J'onn's deep red eyes softened. "But I couldn't go yet, I still have some things to do and promises to keep." He took her hand. "I'm going to find you and Kara, Alex. I won't give up."

"Wait." Alex looked up, struck by a sudden idea. "If I show you someone, can you find him?" Even as she spoke the words, the room rippled slightly and Alex found the form of the dead cabin-owner before them, his glassy eyes still staring forever upward. "He didn't have any ID on him but if you find him, you'll find us."

J'onn reached forward, green hands hovering over the man's body for a moment before the image suddenly dissipated, dust-like flecks of light converging into a ball that came to rest in J'onn's palm. "I need to borrow this memory," he explained. "I will return it when I find you."

"Keep it." Alex's breathing was coming more heavily and as she looked down, she saw the bullet wound had reappeared. "I think our time's up." The room was beginning to crumble completely. "Just find us," Alex managed to breathe out before falling into the nothingness around her.

* * *

_**I love writing J'onn's telepathic interactions. There's just so much to play with there!**_

_**Leave a review letting me know what you think or just say hello :) **_

**_Until next time!_**

**_~silverliningineachcloud_**


	10. Stars in a Night Sky

_**Oh my dear dear readers, I am sorry for the delay! The holiday season is crazy busy! Add in writer's block and well... you get nothing good! I hope you all had happy holidays if you celebrate :) **_

_**Anyways, all I'm going to say about this chapter is I'm sorry lol and BUT also if you pay careful attention you'll see that things aren't as bleak as they seem, I promise!**_

_**Anyways, I don't own Supergirl and all that. Enjoy (if you can ha ha)!**_

* * *

Alex woke to the soft light of dawn dusting the insides of the crude cabin. For a moment she stayed curled in the armchair she had fallen asleep in, mind racing with confusion as she recalled her dream of J'onn as well as the lengthy string of circumstances that had landed her in this strange place.

_Kara._

Alex jerked upright before relaxing slightly as she found Kara's sleeping form safely nestled in the bed across the room. They were safe for the moment. And with some sleep and medical attention to her shoulder and Kara's leg, things were looking up a little. Of course none of that would be enough to fend off CADMUS if they were found.

That thought gave Alex the motivations she needed to stand up. Fighting a groan, she stretched out her sore muscles, every inch of her body aching. However she had to admit that her shoulder was feeling a little bit better already. Kara was right to insist on it being treated.

The real question however was whether Kara had improved at all.  
Pausing only to grab the half-full bottle of water they had found tucked in a cupboard, Alex quietly approached the bed.

"Alex?"

To Alex's surprise, Kara was awake, her blue eyes half open and clouded. Sweat glistened on her forehead, thin form curled slightly around her injured leg. She looked awful but still substantially better than the day before.

"Hey," Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her hand to Kara's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. The Kryptonian's fever had definitely gone down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kara's voice rasped in her throat. "How about you? Did you keep your promise?"

Alex couldn't believe that Kara actually remembered that, but pulled up her sleeve to show off her shoulder bandage. "I did. Good as new. Here, drink this." She unscrewed the water bottle and offered it to the young woman.

Kara frowned, not taking the bottle. "Did you drink?"

"I already had some," Alex lied without a second thought. She didn't know the last time she had drank but it really didn't matter. Kara needed it more than she did.

"It's the same amount as last time."

_Damn._ Kara was sharp.

"I found another bottle," Alex didn't miss a beat. "Really. Go on."

Kara stared at her suspiciously for a long moment then finally drank the water.

"Slowly," Alex reminded her as the Kryptonian gulped down the liquid. "I don't want you to get sick."

Kara obliged but even at a slower pace, the water was gone in moments. However even the small amount seemed to do wonders, color returning to her cheeks. "Did…" Kara bit her lip and stopped.

"What's up?" Alex shifted closer to the girl.

"Did… Did we find any food?" Kara looked almost ashamed to ask the question. Alex's heart immediately went out to her. The Kryptonian was probably actually starving, thanks to her quick metabolism.

"I'm sorry, Kar. I couldn't find anything." Alex squeezed Kara's hand.

"That's okay," Kara gave a brave attempt at a smile. She squared her shoulders, jaw set with resolve and then all of a sudden she was pulling herself out of the bed.

"Whoa!" Alex jumped up to steady her. "Where are you going?"

"We need to bury the man. You can't do it with one arm," Kara said matter-of-factly, as if this had been the plan the whole time.

"Kara…" Alex bit her lip, unsure how to tell Kara that burying the man was not a strategic use of their energy and time. "You need to save your energy – our energy - for getting better, for getting out of here…"

Kara looked at her, emaciated, bruised, bloody, and scarred and suddenly her crystal eyes were brimming with tears for a man she had never known. "It's not right." She stood, propped up by a wall, trembling visibly. "It's not right, Alex."

"I know." Alex moved to pull her close into a hug. "Oh Kara, I know. None of this is right."

"We used his house, his things… We can't just leave him there, Alex," Kara cried.

Alex knew absolutely nothing about the old man lying dead outside the cabin. For all she knew, he could have been a serial killer. But she couldn't deny that they were probably still alive because of his cabin. Kara couldn't have made it another night out in the wilderness.

"We'll make sure he's laid to rest, Kara. But right now I only really care about keeping you safe. We'll come back for him, okay?"

Kara continued to tremble. "In the lab, there were so many, Alex…"

"What?" Alex pulled back slightly to look at her. "There were so many what?"

Kara looked at her, bright blue eyes suddenly dull and lifeless. "Bodies." Her gaze darted away and Alex was suddenly reminded of how much she still didn't know about Kara's time with CADMUS.

"Kara." Alex cupped the Kryptonian's cheek. "Kara, look at me please?"

Slowly Kara's eyes drifted back to her.

"We will find a way to remember and honor each and every life CADMUS stole, okay? We will. I _promise._ But right now, I need you to focus on fighting for your own life because I _will not_ let CADMUS take you too. We need to keep fighting and I need you fully with me. Okay?"

Kara stared at her for a long moment, eyes swirling with a mixture of exhaustion, sorrow, pain, and a tiny hint of hope. "Okay," she breathed finally.

"Okay."

* * *

"What is this for?" Kara obediently held the sharpened stick that Alex had handed her.

Alex glanced at her, satisfied to find the Kryptonian safely nestled in the armchair, leg still elevated. Getting Kara to stay in one spot while she fortified the cabin was like wrestling a very stubborn rhino.

"Back-up weapon," Alex explained absentmindedly, readjusting the cabin-owner's rifle that was swung across her back.

"What if we accidentally attack J'onn when he comes?" Kara examined the stick gingerly.

Accidentally hurting J'onn with their traps and weapons really was the least of Alex's worries but she wasn't going to tell Kara that. "We'll just give him a very nice apology. I'm not taking any chances and he's smart enough to know that. Besides, he can just read my mind and tell me he's here."

"He's really a Green Martian?" Kara fiddled with the edge of bandage on her leg.

"Don't play with that. And yes."

Kara pulled her hand away quickly. "I wonder how he escaped the White Martians."

Alex glanced at her. "You know about that?"

Kara gave her a slightly offended look. "I keep up with current events."

"How? Is there like a galaxy wide newspaper that I can subscribe to?" Alex stared at her.

That made Kara laugh, the sound precious. "As if it would be paper! Humans are so funny with their fragile information storage systems…" Suddenly she stopped, her smile fading. "Did you hear that?"

Alex froze, listening. "I don't hear anything."

Kara stiffened, eyes narrowing. "I thought…"

And then Alex heard it faintly in the distance: the barking of dogs.

CADMUS had found them.

All Alex's fear and panic solidified into cool determination as her senses were set afire. This was it.

"Kara, you need to get as far away from here as you can and hide. Once it's quiet again, come back and J'onn will find you, alright? I'm going to buy you some time." "What? No!" Kara protested, eyes wide.

"Just do it," Alex barked, quickly recounting the bullets left in the rifle. _Five_. She was going to make every single one count.

"Alex, they'll kill you!"

"I'll come join you as soon as I can." Alex was already checking the knife and various homemade weapons she had thrown together with things around the cabin.

"I won't go."

"Kara." Alex whirled, desperation bubbling over. "You need to go, _right now._ If you stay here, you will end up back in a laboratory cage as a living experiment. Do you want that?!"

Kara flinched, shrinking back. "But…"

"No buts. You're can't help, you're hurt and don't have powers; you'll just distract me. Go!" Alex nearly yelled, feeling absolutely terrible about the words coming from her mouth but also knowing that convincing Kara to go would give her the best shot at escaping.

Suddenly Kara's arms were around her, the Kryptonian clinging to her.

"You are an honorable human, Alex Danvers."

"I love you, little sis," Alex hugged her back.

"I love you too, big sister."

Then Alex slipped out of her arms and practically shoved her at the back door. "Go."

Kara hesitated at the door and Alex gave her a firm nod before turning back to her preparations, forcing herself not to look back. After a couple minutes, she finally let herself glance to where Kara had been. The Kryptonian was nowhere in sight.

_Thank god._ Alex hadn't been sure she would be able to convince Kara to leave. The girl was far too noble for her own good, much kinder than Alex could even believe was possible. If anybody deserved to walk out of this nightmare, it was Kara. Like a star in the night sky, she lit up the sky and signaled a way through the darkness. The universe was a better place for having Kara Zor-El in it; it was time for someone to fight for her world.

Taking a deep breath, Alex moved into position.

As the sounds of CADMUS's approach drew closer, she cocked her gun and relished the rush of adrenaline that coursed her veins.

_Come at me, bastards. I'm ready for some revenge. _

* * *

Kara moved through the forest as quickly as she could on her injured leg, circling the cabin with a wide berth. The last thing she needed was for Alex to see what she was doing and follow.

She paused at a tree, taking several deep breaths, steeling herself for what she was about to do. Although the threads of fever still clung to her mind, this decision was crystal clear.

Truly Kara had been afraid that she would not be strong enough, but in the end it was Alex who had given her the strength she needed.

Hoping she had made her way far enough from the cabin, Kara began her search for the CADMUS agents.

They were closer than she expected, armored forms crashing through the undergrowth, dogs barking loudly and viciously.

"Hey!" She yelled as loudly as she could, stepping out from behind a tree with her hands on her hips. "I have my powers, come any closer and I'll set this whole forest afire!"

Her presence elicited exactly the response she had expected

_"Take her down!"_

The green dart came out of nowhere, sinking into her shoulder and draining her very little strength immediately. Black specks twirled in her vision and for one moment she let despair fill her heart at what was to come.

_For Alex._

The despair disappeared, replaced with peace. She was still scared out of her mind but surrendering herself was the only way she could think of Alex making it out of this mess alive. And that was a trade she was willing to make.

_"_Where's the DEO agent?" Someone asked as CADMUS guards swarmed around Kara, holding her down. "Keep an eye out for her, she's dangerous."

"She's dead," Kara told them even though they hadn't been talking to her.

"Damn it, I wanted to kill her." Kara caught a glimpse of the speaker, a bruised face beneath a combat helmet. He must have been one of the guards Alex had beaten up.

"Did you call reinforcements?" Another guard asked.

"It doesn't even have its powers, see the cuts aren't healing?"

"Well I'm radioing in for transport now anyways…"

_"This is Search Team Twelve, we have found Alien #379 in Segment 91. Alien is incapacitated, transportation requested."_

"How's its condition?" Rough hands examined the wound at her thigh then reached for her neck, taking her pulse. "Not great but I think it'll make it back to the base. Remember that we have orders to resuscitate with the serum if it crashes. They need it alive."

"Yeah yeah yeah," the bruised guard seemed unconcerned. "It's in my pocket. But I'm more worried about it killing us if it gets its powers back. Where are those Kryptonite restraints?"

Suddenly he fell over, crimson staining the air as a shot rang out through the forest.

"Back away from her _now_!" a gruff voice called out. "Or you'll be next."

_Alex. Oh no oh no oh no…_ Kara's heart clenched. This was not part of the plan.

The small band of guards reacted instantaneously, darting behind trees and returning fire. Screams rang out but Kara couldn't tell who was hurt and who wasn't. In the chaos, she managed to pull out the Kryptonite dart and throw it as far as she could, a small amount of strength coming back at the action. Next to her, the bruised guard lay lifeless and she pulled herself toward him to for his weapon. However something else caught her eye; falling out of his blood splattered pocket was a familiar golden syringe.

_"Remember that we have orders to resuscitate with the serum if it crashes. They need it alive."_

_"Yeah yeah yeah. It's in my pocket."_

Kara had seen a scientist use something similar to bring back Astra's powers one time. She wasn't sure if it was the same thing but there was no other option.

She made her decision as she tore off the syringe cap, plunged the needle into her good thigh and released its contents.

Instantly an agonizing burning spread from her leg to all areas of her body, heart jumping into overdrive as it raced in her chest. Kara could feel her body straightening and correcting as heat consumed her being, pure fire radiating from her injured thigh. The screams around her grew closer until she realized that she was actually the one screaming.

Just when Kara thought she might actually burn alive, the pain receded and she shakily pulled herself to her feet. Sounds and sights flooded her mind as her powers kicked in, the input as overwhelming and strange as being able to actually stand without pain.

"Alex!"

Kara quickly scanned the woods with her x-ray vision and found the agent crumpled a distance away, agents bearing down on her.

Pure rage and fear filled Kara, overcoming any conscious thought and sending her into autopilot. She was beside Alex in a moment, tearing CADMUS guards away, sending them flying like rag-dolls across the forest floor.

Before her, Alex was deathly still and Kara didn't know why.

"Oh Rao, no…" _This was not supposed to happen, Alex was supposed to be safe…_

Kara's already racing heart somehow beat faster as she turned to fight off the growing crowd of approaching agents. There were more of them now, some clothed differently than the usual operatives. For a moment it even seemed that they were fighting each other but Kara couldn't tell in the chaos nor did she care. One thing mattered: protecting Alex.

"Stay back!" She shielded Alex with her body, confusion and panic clouding her mind as shots rang out on all sides. She wasn't sure she could safely fly Alex away given her still-weakened state. But they couldn't stay either. "Stay back!" Kara screamed, turning wildly to the threats that surrounded them on all sides. She unleashed her laser vision on their surroundings, trees bursting into flames and screams filling the air.

She was going to have to try to fly. As Kara scooped Alex up and prepared to fly away, a sharp prick at her neck accompanied by the instant drain of energy alerted her that she had been hit by a Kryptonite dart again. Kara just shook it off, snarling in Kryptonian at the humans closing in. Somehow she still managed to get a couple shots of laser vision off before another dart hit her arm.

Falling to one knee, she tried to pull it out while fending off the guards closing in on them and still holding onto Alex.

Another dart found its mark and wheezing and shaking, Kara fell the ground.

The last thing she saw before green-tinted darkness closed in on her was Alex's still form being pulled away.

_I am so sorry, Alex Danvers. I have failed you._

* * *

**_Heh heh... *backs away slowly*_**

**_If you are feeling sad/upset about this ending, read the author's note at the top of the chapter for a little encouragement. _**

**_I feel so-so about this chapter but I think it came out okay with some editing. The chapters right after writer's block are always the roughest ones for me! Let me know what you thought? :)_**

**_Also, I have the next chapter mostly ready so it should be a shorter wait this time!_**

**_Until next time! _**

**_~silverliningineachcloud_**


	11. Where We Are

_**You all are amazing! I hope you know that!**_

_**Please enjoy the next update :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl**_

* * *

_"I have always loved earth's sun, even before I knew the powers it bestowed on me." _

_Kara sat cross-legged on the metal cot in her cell, a small smile playing on her lips. "The first time I saw it, in the blue sky with birds flying underneath it…" The Kryptonian blinked, eyes fixed on a sight Alex couldn't see. "It was so beautiful." The girl's gaze shifted back to the present, thin arm wrapping around her chest. "I want to see it again, Alex. Even if it's just one more time."_

_Her face, despite the dark shadows that haunted it, was so innocent and hopeful. _

_"I will help you see it," Alex promised. "You will see the sun again." _

_Kara smiled and in that moment Alex realized that the Kryptonian was in fact a star of her own, lighting up the night sky and making it day. She filled the room with light, so strong that Alex was engulfed in the beams and whisked away, a faint roar pounding her ears and the sensation of softness surrounding her… _

"Alex, can you hear me?"

The roar had faded to a soft beeping as the river of light receded and left her in reality. Alex wondered how many times she would have to find her way back to consciousness. It really was becoming an annoyingly frequent occurrence as of late.

"Alex, sweetie. Can you open your eyes?"

"Mom?" Alex croaked with surprise, prying open her eyes to find her mom leaning over her, greying hair falling across a face that looked too worn to be her mother's. "What… Where's Kara?" She tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"You were hit with a pretty strong sedative," a doctor informed her. "You've been out for awhile."

"You sure took your time finding us," Alex murmured, swimming through the murky clouds of a sedative that had yet to fully leave her system. "Is J'onn here? Where's Kara?" she repeated, successfully pulling herself into a sitting position, noting the bandage and sling that now swathed her shoulder and that her ribs had been wrapped. "What happened?" The last thing she remembered was being in the woods, in a cabin… CADMUS had come and…

Everything suddenly came flooding back: getting ready for CADMUS, realizing that Kara had given herself up to them, the firefight in the woods, that damn tranquilizer coming out of nowhere…

_Damn it Kara. _Alex couldn't believe that the Kryptonian had tried to give herself up to CADMUS and at the same time, she was barely even surprised anymore. She was going to have to have a very long chat with Kara about her self-preservation skills.

Speaking of Kara…

"Where is Kara?" Alex said for the third time, raising her voice as she looked around and realized that she was the only one in the med bay. Panic pierced her being. "I need to know where she is. Is she okay?"

_What if…_

"Who is Kara?" Eliza's hand was on top of hers but the comfort of the touch was canceled by the words her mother had just uttered.

"Kara, the girl I was with, the Kryptonian, she has to be here…" Alex was halfway out of the bed, driven by pure panic before her mom and the doctor managed to pin her back down.

"Agent Danvers, the Kryptonian is with us. She's safe," the doctor rushed to reassure her but she could tell by the guarded expression he wore that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Where is she?"

"Alex, you really need to calm down…"

"_Where is she?"_

The doctor finally spoke. "She's in one of the holding facilities."  
"What?" Alex stared at him, anger mingling with her current swirl of emotions. "What the hell… Why? Who authorized that? Where is J'onn?"  
"J'onn is in the field with the rest of the team, trying to gain control of the CADMUS base. You were airlifted out of there and brought here for medical attention. When they found you, the Kryptonian had her powers…. She wouldn't let anyone near to you and you were unconscious so…. so they had to do something to subdue her."

"They shot her with Kryptonite?" Alex's stomach turned with horror. This time she did manage to get to her feet, ignoring sudden pain and dizziness at the movement. She subtly gripped the bedframe to steady herself, hiding the motion behind her back. "Take me to her, right now."

"Alex, you're still recovering…"

"I feel fine. I don't have any life threatening injures," Alex growled.

Pain was pain. If she wasn't about to keel over, then there wasn't any reason she needed to wait to see Kara.

Eliza and the doctor exchanged a long look.

"You won't be able to stop her. I'd take her to Kara if I were you." Eliza didn't look happy about it but she knew her daughter.

The doctor heaved a long sigh that ended in him facing Alex with resignation.

"Okay. I'll have an agent take you down. But you have to use the wheelchair."

"Oh hell no."

* * *

"She's in the first bay." A security guard who had identified himself as Agent Burne stopped by the door to the holding facilities. Eliza had stayed in the med bay with the doctor, not having the clearance to enter the lower levels, a fact that Alex was grateful for. She didn't now if she could hold it together if her mom was there. She needed to be able to focus solely on Kara. And Alex knew her mom understood. Eliza would wait and Alex would let her in once she was ready; that was just the way they worked ever since Dad…

"Agent Danvers, there's one more thing you need to know," the agent broke through her thoughts.

"What?" Alex hissed, rising from the wheelchair they had managed to wrestle her into. Every fiber of her being needed to see Kara, to know that she was really alright, to see what state she was in…

"She was violent when we took her in so we had to use restraints, for her safety and ours."

Alex's heart dropped and in that moment she knew she couldn't be with the agent a second longer or she would end up hurting him, regardless of his good intentions. Kara would never be violent unless she felt she had to defend herself or, more likely, someone else.

Alex brushed past Agent Burne to step toward the door. "Wait here. I need to talk to her alone."

"I've been advised to come with you. Because the Kryptonian has been violent and you're still recovering…"

"I said, _stay here,_" Alex snapped, eyes blazing. "She's traumatized, not dangerous. Now get out of the way or I will become violent!"

The agent stepped aside, fear clear on his face and Alex rushed into the first holding facility only to stand frozen at what she found. On the other side of the thick glass a slumped form sat curled in the far back corner, face hidden by the tangled blond hair that fell in front of her bowed head.

_Kara_. Oh god. _Kara._

Alex moved forward, pressing her hand against the sensor at the door, realizing with disgusted horror just how similar their facility looked to the cells at the CADMUS lab. Kara probably thought she was right back there.

At that thought, Alex couldn't even wait for the electric door to finish open before she was darting through.

"Kara." She slowed her pace to approach the Kryptonian carefully.

Kara didn't move.

_Oh Kara._ All Alex wanted to do was take the girl into her arms but she knew she had to tread carefully to avoid scaring Kara even further.

"Hey Kara, love, it's Alex," Alex gently sat beside the girl, ignoring the way the motion elicited searing pain from her ribs and shoulder. From her closer position, she could see that the Kryptonian was actually trembling slightly. "Hey, Kara, can you look at me? You're safe now."

If anything, Kara curled further into herself.

"Kara, I'm going to touch your shoulder, okay?" Alex carefully raised her hand, which was now trembling as well, and gently touched Kara's shoulder.

The young woman finally responded, head rising as she jerked back violently, tear streaked face pale and blue eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Alex raised her hands as well as she could with one arm in a sling. "It's okay Kara, it's me."

"Alex?" Kara's voice shook but held together by a thin strand of hope as she stared at Alex as though seeing a ghost.

"Hey," Alex smiled. "You're okay, we're okay. This is the DEO, the place I told you about. They found us and we're safe now."

Kara uncurled slightly, still staring at Alex with utter confusion. She seemed physically okay; all the cuts and bruises Alex had grown used to were gone but she was clearly terrified. "I thought you were dead…"

"No way. I told you I wouldn't leave you. El Mayerah, right?" Alex reminded her.

At the Kryptonian words, Kara visibly relaxed, dull eyes brightening.

"You're really here," Kara looked amazed and moved as if to reach forward then stopped. "But…" Doubt crept back into her expression. "I saw that same man is here, the man from…" She trailed off, pulling her arms back tight against her torso.

That was when Alex saw them: glowing green bands that held Kara's wrists together. Already the skin around them was irritated and rubbed raw and Alex's world tinted red with pure rage at the sight.

_"We had to use restraints…"_

Alex carefully reached for Kara's hands, keeping her motions smooth. "It's okay, Kara. I promise we're not back there. I am so so sorry that you've been treated this way. I'm going to get those bands off you, you're not a prisoner here." Later, Alex would be absolutely furious at the girl's treatment but for now she was only focused on seeing the terror in Kara's eyes fade away. "Can I see these?"

Kara nodded slowly, letting Alex gently pull her hands forward, the agent quickly searched for the release mechanism. It wasn't technology Alex was familiar with and she had a sickening feeling that it was something that had been made very recently. She was going to need the security agent's help to get the damn things off. The cuffs could not stay on a moment longer.

"I need to go find out how these work so I can take them off, I'll be right back…" Alex started to get up.

"No, Alex, please. Don't leave me," Kara's breathing suddenly increased, panic bleeding through her words. "Please."

"It's okay, I'll be right back, I promise," Alex tried to placate the distressed Kryptonian.

"No, Alex, please…" Kara's breathing hitched to an impossible frequency, tears pooling in her eyes. "Don't leave."

"It's alright, Kara, you're safe here…" Alex pulled Kara close, holding the trembling girl tightly. "We're safe," she repeated, tears slipping form her own eyes as Kara sobbed in her arms.

"I was so scared, I thought you died… I thought I was back… I thought…" Kara's sobs mingled with broken sentences that descended into jumbled Kryptonian words.

"I know, I'm so so sorry, Kara. We're safe now."

* * *

They sat, Kara curled in Alex's arms, for a long moment before Alex shifted slightly. She didn't want to let go but she also had to get those cuffs off and get Kara out of here.

"Agent Burne?" she called out, resigned to the fact that if she couldn't leave Kara, her only other option was to have the agent come in. "I need the key to the cuffs." She had no doubt the agent was monitoring their interactions through the cameras.

"Coming in!" Sure enough the door slid open and the agent entered.

Kara's reaction was instantaneous, the young woman's entire body tense and ready to spring into action as her eyes tracing the man's movement.

"It's electronic key, activated by thumbprint," the security agent approached Kara and reached for her hands.

"Stop right there," Alex blocked the agent as Kara violently flinched back. "Touch her and you lose that hand. Just give the key to me and get out."

The agent dropped the electronic key in Alex's waiting hand, but didn't leave, instead scooted back several paces and watched with wide eyes.

Ignoring him, Alex had the cuffs off in a moment, Kara rubbing her wrists as she held them to her chest, huddling against Alex.

"I'm taking her to my apartment," Alex looked up to inform the agent, jaw set and flaming eyes daring him to protest as she put her arm comfortingly around Kara. "I need a car readied for me to take."

"Whoa, you can't just take a Kryptonian out there into the world!" The man stepped forward and something in Alex reared its head as she pulled Kara closer and her body automatically readied itself for attack. Thoughts suddenly filled her mind - _she didn't like that they were sitting on the ground and the man was still standing, she didn't like that he was tall, and she really didn't like that she could see the curve of well-toned muscle beneath the fabric of his shirt… It was going to be a tough fight to win injured but she could do it. She had to do it, had to protect the innocent girl in the cell next door…_

Except there was no girl in the cell next door because they were safe and this was the DEO and not CADMUS. Alex fought the tide of panic that crashed over her trying to relocate herself in space and time as the agent who stood over them continued to talk.

"…security risk and we don't have the proper authorization…"

"Listen." Alex was on her feet before she knew what was happening, pain silenced in the wake of the adrenaline that raced her veins. "I have the clearance to make this decision." She backed the man against the thick glass, satisfied to see his face pale and eyes widen with fear. "So if you decide to get in my way, I will kill you."

The security agent gulped. "I'll get your car." He practically ran out of the room and Alex felt a visceral sense of relief at his absence, even though her brain knew he was on their side, that as a DEO agent he was part of her team, that she didn't need to protect Kara from him…

Somehow her brain was not the one in control though.

_Thank god J'onn wasn't here to see that._ Alex was not ready to have any conversations about her own emotional state anytime soon.

The thought sent a small twinge of guilt through Alex; she hadn't even asked for updates on her boss or team as they were attempting to secure the CADMUS base. But did it matter if there was nothing she could do to help them? They would let her know if they had news on the team. She had to focus instead on what she could do and that was help Kara.

"Hey love," Alex turned to find Kara also now standing, the Kryptonian looking completely and utterly lost. "It's time to go home."

* * *

_**Ahhh.**_

_**I love writing Danvers sister This chapter was so satisfying to write. Hopefully it was enjoyable to read as well!**_

_**Also - we are entering the recovery phase for Alex and Kara which means there is more freedom plot-wise. If you have any scenes you would like to see as the sisters navigate finally going home (well home for Alex) then let me know in a review! I can't promise anything but I do read all the reviews and take suggestions very seriously!**_

_**Until the next chapter!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	12. In Process

_**So tired so the author's note is going to be short but thank you all for reading, reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl**_

* * *

"How are you doing?" Alex set a cup of tea in front of Kara, the Kryptonian wrapped in a fluffy blanket and curled up on one half of Alex's couch, not reacting as Alex sat beside her.

Since they had arrived, Kara had barely said a word, just quietly let Alex steer her into the shower and emerged half an hour later swathed in Alex's worn DEO training sweatshirt and sweatpants. Alex had made pancakes, really the only thing she was good at making, and Kara had practically inhaled them despite Alex needing to stop her several times to make sure she didn't make herself sick.

And now they sat on a worn couch in a small apartment, fading light seeping from large windows displaying a city lighting up.

It was unreal.

Just hours ago, Kara had thought she was back with CADMUS, that Alex was dead, a day ago she had been bleeding out in a forest as they were hunted day and night. Before that the Kryptonian had been a living experiment in an inescapable nightmare, and before that, she had lost the only family she had left with the backdrop being the loss of her entire planet, her parents, her world...

And now… now they were sitting on a couch.

"Kara?" Alex spoke gently but raised her voice slightly, desperate to slip through Kara's haze and get a glimpse of what was going on in her mind.

Kara started slightly, gaze shifting to Alex for a moment then drifting back away.

Accepting that Kara needed more time, Alex was about to let the girl have some time alone when Kara finally spoke a word.

It took a moment for Alex to realize that the word that Kara had said was not in fact English but Kryptonian.

"I can't translate it well." Kara shifted, finally facing Alex, blue eyes a swirl of emotions. "But it's a word for feeling sad when you should feel happy."

They were silent for a bit.

"English could definitely use a word like that," Alex said carefully, not wanting to push Kara but also wanting to know more. "Kara…" she hesitated then decided to keep going. "You don't have to feel happy. You can be sad."

Kara's brow furrowed slightly at that.

"I should be happy, I'm out of… of _there_…" Alex couldn't help but notice how Kara never referred to the CADMUS lab as anything but _that place_. "I'm safe, everything has healed…" Kara examined her hands as though she had never seen them before. "I mean, it's all over and I'm _free_ and I…" Kara looked up at Alex, eyes full of anguish. "I… I just feel empty, Alex."

This, Alex reflected, was the moment people never saw. In a world obsessed with action and noise, it was the devastatingly quiet aftermath of tragedy that was always forgotten, the moments after, the quiet that followed the chaos, the realization day after day that things had changed and could never go back.

Wounds always left a scar, whether or not they were visible.

"Can I please give you a hug?" Alex didn't know if it was even for Kara's sake or her own but she needed to hold Kara close, needed the girl who was her sister, blood or not, to know that while things fell apart, she would be there for her.

Kara's reaction was surprising, the Kryptonian pulling away, but not for the reason Alex initially thought. "No," Kara shook her head, a tear streaking down her cheek. "You're injured and I don't want to hurt you."

"Kara…"  
"No!" Kara wrapped her arms around herself, turning away. "Haven't I hurt you enough?" she cried.

"Kara." It was Alex's turn to be at a loss for words. "Why would you say that? You have never hurt me."

"If you were sitting where I am, you would see it, Alex," Kara said quietly, looking steadily at her. "The cuts, the bruises, your shoulder, everything… And the only reason you're here instead of getting medical help is because of me."

"You're right."

Kara looked up surprised at Alex's agreement but the agent wasn't finished.

"The only reason I'm here _is_ because of you, Kara. The only reason I'm _alive_ is because of you." Alex took Kara's hands and held them in hers. "You saved my life. And it was my own choices that put me in danger; it's always been a possibility with my job. But you… you never had a choice, Kara. And yet you did choose to put yourself in danger to help me. If only you could see things from where _I_ am sitting… you would see it too." Slowly Alex put her arm around the Kryptonian's thin shoulders and drew her close, holding her tight as she began to shake. "It's okay to feel empty, Kara. You don't have to be alright just because we're safe now."

Kara was clearly crying, soft sniffles breaking Alex's heart. "I never wanted to be the one who survived," Kara sobbed, burying her face in Alex's shoulder, finally accepting the agent's comfort. "I want it to stop hurting, Alex. But it never will, whether I'm free or trapped, healthy or injured... If anything, it hurts more now."

"Oh Kara." Alex kissed the top of her head, hearing herself in Kara's words. "I'm so sorry. You'll always love and miss your family and they will always be a part of you. It's okay to give room to the sadness you feel and even though it will always hurt, I promise it _will _get better. As you work through your grief, you'll also find yourself again. But it's okay to be where you are and feel what you feel."

It was quiet for a moment then Kara tearfully asked, "Did you?"

"Did I…?"

"Find yourself again. After your dad died, I mean."

Suddenly tears pricked the back of Alex's eyelids. "It took a long time and I destroyed a lot of things in the process. But I did and I still am. It's a process that you have to take one day at a time. Some days you might not be able to face it all and that's okay. Other days, the world will brighten and that's okay too. It's okay to be sad and it's okay to be happy. You can be exactly where you are."

Kara stilled beside her, breathing slowing as she relaxed. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?"

Alex hugged her tight. "I wouldn't have you anywhere else. Sisters have to stick together, right?"

Kara pulled back to look at Alex, examining her as if searching for any indication that the agent might be lying. Alex seemed to pass the test, a tiny smile appearing on Kara's face.

"Right."

* * *

A soft knock jerked Alex out of her slumber, the agent sitting straight up on the couch she had fallen asleep on.

_Ouch._ Pain brought her the rest of the way to awareness and she winced, her shoulder and ribs reminding her to make slow movements. At the other end of the couch, Kara was still curled up in a gigantic fluffy blanket.

_She must be absolutely exhausted._

Running a hand through her hair then deciding not to care, Alex headed to the door, pausing first to peer out the peephole and see who was there.

_J'onn._

Alex heaved a breath of relief and reached for the latch of the door. Her fingers had just brushed cool metal when a suddenly she was being pushed back, a form filling the space between her and the door.

"He's here." Kara's eyes were wide and panicked. "Get out of here, Alex, I'll hold him off…"

"Kara, it's okay…" Alex reached out her good hand to steady the Kryptonian, completely confused. "It's okay, we're safe…" She wondered if perhaps the girl was still in the midst of a nightmare.

"Alex, get back!" Kara was trying to steer Alex away while also clearly trying to be careful not to aggravate the agent's injuries. "It's him, he's going to take us back, you have to get away…."

"Who? Who is it, Kara?" Alex grabbed Kara's hand, attempting to stabilize her as the alien's breathing hitched to an impossible level.

"...Him… It's him…" Kara's eyes were wild and unseeing as she cringed away from Alex's touch.

_"Alex, it's J'onn at the door. What's going on?" _ J'onn's voice slid into Alex's mind in the midst of the chaos.

_"Stay there and don't do anything."_ Alex had to focus on the stream of words that were coming from Kara and try to figure out what on earth had triggered the girl's reaction.

"He's right there!" Kara was still pulling Alex away from the door as she pointed at it.

_Right, X-ray vision. She's looking at J'onn but why…_

"Kara it's just J'onn, my boss. I told you about him, he's nice, I promise."

"No." Kara was shaking her head vehemently. "No he is not. That's the man. The man from _the place._ Please, Alex. We have to get out of here…"

_"J'onn, I need some help…" _Alex wasn't going to be able to get to the door with a panicked Kryptonian clinging to her.

_"Got it. Coming in now…" _

However when the door was forced open to reveal J'onn in his human form, Kara's reaction was instantaneous, the young woman recoiling before moving protectively in front of Alex. However in her frantic movement, Kara had jarred Alex, who was unable to stifle a cry of pain as her shoulder and ribs sent knives of pain through her body.

"Alex!" J'onn took a step forward, stopping as Kara snarled Krytponian words at him and moved into a fighting position.

"Kara, it's okay!" Alex managed to get to her feet and in front of Kara. "J'onn can you take a step back, she won't hurt me."

"Alex, get back!" Kara was pulling Alex behind her again, standing protectively in front of her despite her obvious fear. "This is a very evil man, from that place." Her eyes were beginning to glow red and Alex knew she had to diffuse the situation, fast.

_ "J'onn, you need to shift to your Martian form," _Alex ordered J'onn. She had no idea what was going on but Kara clearly thought J'onn was someone he wasn't. "Kara," Alex tried to get the Kryptonian's attention. "Kara, he's not that person. This is J'onn, my boss, the one I told you about…"

Before them, J'onn shifted into his Martian form, face broadening, skin tinting green, and eyes glowing red.

Kara froze. "I…" she looked from J'onn to Alex with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Henshaw." J'onn's expression cleared with understanding as he looked at Kara. "You thought I was Henshaw."

Alex felt suddenly exhausted as the tension in the room faded. She had no idea what was happening - _Henshaw was long dead - _but what mattered was that J'onn was getting through to Kara, who finally let her move out from behind her.

"You are the Green Martian," Kara said slowly, staring at J'onn. "You are not the human."

"I am not." J'onn took a cautious step forward and although Kara tensed, she didn't react otherwise. "I am sorry for what you must have experienced at his hand."

_"You have to explain this to me later," _Alex sent the thought J'onn's way, to tired to try to keep up.

Kara did not look completely convinced. "Why do you take his form, shape-shifter?" Her voice was slightly accusatory and her Kryptonian accent strengthened as her words grew in formality.

"It is only out of necessity," J'onn dipped his head. "I must use this form to protect the aliens on this earth. I had thought that the man whose form I took was dead; I only found out recently that he survived and was hurting aliens."

Kara's blue eyes were piercing as she stared J'onn down, an air of regality that Alex hadn't seen before accompanying her posture.

"You say _was _not _is_," Kara's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at J'onn. _Hadn't Kara said her mother was a judge? _Alex could definitely see it.

"Wait, Henshaw is alive?" Alex couldn't stop herself from jumping in. There was only so much confusion she could take.

"That's why I'm here," J'onn looked away from Kara for the first time, glancing at Alex. "It was a long hard fight but we were able to gain control of the CADMUS facility."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief but Kara just looked confused.

"Henshaw was alive but died in the fight. He is no longer a threat."

"Luthor?" Alex stepped forward and J'onn just shook his head.

_"She got away,"_ J'onn's voice rang in her mind. _"Completely vanished."_

_"Shit."_

"I don't understand…" Kara's brow was puckered.

"The place we were at," Alex grabbed Kara's hand. "It's been shut down by J'onn and our team and the people have been arrested. They won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Kara didn't outwardly react to the news, standing still for a moment before turning to J'onn. "I must claim the body of my aunt, I ask that you release it to me from that place."

J'onn tilted his head respectfully. "We will do everything we can to do so."

"Excellent. Let us go," Kara stepped forward.  
"Whoa, not right this second…" Alex tugged gently on Kara's hand. "Kara, they are going to need some time and… and…" Alex swallowed, not wanting to tell Kara that they might not have found the body and if they did, they didn't know what state it would be in.

Kara's mask of formality cracked slightly, tears welling up.  
"Alex… she has to find peace."

"I know." Alex pulled Kara into as tight of a hug as her battered body could manage. "She will, soon. And you deserve peace too. They'll let us know when they have an update but we can't go down there, I don't think either of us is ready for that."

Kara clung to Alex as soft sobs wracked her body and over her shoulder Alex made eye contact with J'onn.

_"How are things looking at the lab? Were there any alien survivors?" _

J'onn's face grew tired, expression grim. _"Not nearly enough. We'll try to find Kara's aunt but there's a lot of… destruction… to sort through." _

That was about as much detail as Alex was ready to hear and so she just held Kara tighter. She desperately tried not to imagine alien bodies, desperately tried not to think about how close Kara had been to being one of them.

_It was over. It was over and Kara was safe. _

But really, Alex knew that for both of them, it would never really be _over._ Instead it would be a part of her story, Kara's story, forever. What _that_ meant, Alex didn't really know. But she did know that she wasn't going to let Kara go through it alone.

Not again. Never again.

* * *

_**Awww.**_

_**I am hoping to continue exploring the complex emotions Kara and Alex would have after such a traumatic event. Kara, I think, at this point wouldn't even know how to exist, an idea I'm hoping came across in this chapter. I'm really interested into delving into the complexity. **__**Thanks for hanging in there and for the ideas of scenes to happen! Keep them coming :) **_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~silverliningineachcloud**_


	13. Making Sense of the Senseless

_**Hello hello hello my beloved readers!**_

_**I am SO sorry for my grievously late update *hides face* Life has been... well crazy. As I'm sure you all have experienced as well.**_

_**Anyways, I'm excited to finally be updated (although I won't blame you if you've moved on and given up on me and this story). I'm not really sure how much longer it will be. Tbh that will probably depend on what level of interest there is for more. I also am playing with the idea for another Supergirl Danvers sisters fanfic... Anyways, let me know what you all would like!**_

_**You all are the best and I couldn't keep this up without you - thank you!**_

* * *

The file lay ominously embedded in a report email, lodged among the lines of unread messages that dominated Alex's inbox.

Alex took a deep breath, cursor hovering over the email, before looking at Kara. The Kryptonian was currently fast asleep on the couch, as she had been for the last several hours since she had crashed there after J'onn had left. Her state of sleep was different than what Alex had seen before; she looked almost dead, a blank expression on her face and she was in the same exact position she had fallen asleep in. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, Alex would be compulsively checking her pulse. It was if the young woman's body and mind had finally completely shut down.

It made sense though. When was the last time Kara had been able to sleep without danger, pain, or hunger?

No doubt it had been a very long time.

That realization caused Alex's heart to clench painfully in her chest and she felt a sudden strong urge to slam the laptop shut and throw it in the trash because it was all too much and she didn't know if she could take any more. Oblivion was easier and nicer.

But the stronger urge brought her gaze back to the screen in front of her. _She had to know._ And even if it was overwhelming for Alex, Kara was the one who had to actually _live_ through it all.

Alex clicked the email and downloaded the file.

A little bar popped up, letting Alex know that the file was downloading, megabyte after megabyte filling her laptop.

Alex looked at Kara again, images flashing in her mind: _the Kryptonian curled against bars, Kara crumpled in blood-stained mud, blue eyes shining with feverish terror in the middle of the night..._

Just as Alex had decided that she couldn't go through with this, her computer made a soft dinging noise to alert her that the download was complete. Without her permission, her finger guided the cursor to the file and clicked.

Pages and pages of documents filled the screen, the first one titled "Alien # 379 Intake Form".

_"My name's Alex, what's yours?"_

_The blonde on the other side of the bars paled. "Um…" Her gaze was suddenly unfocused, brilliant blue eyes darting nervously. "I'm Number 379."_

The document was accompanied by a mug-shot-like picture of Kara, her expression one of confused fear. She looked younger, more childlike, her face without shadows. Underneath the image, lines of information were filled out.

_Species: Kryptonian_

_Age: 20 (estimate)_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Weight: 130lb_

_Physical Appearance: Humanoid, caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyes_

_Abilities: Intake examination and interactions indicates super speed, invulnerability, super strength, enhanced vision and hearing. Further powers will likely be uncovered by extensive testing. _

_Program Assignment: Project Libra_

_Other Notes: Related to Alien #378, docile at intake, excellent body condition, strong candidate for Project Libra._

_Actions Taken: ID number tattooed on inner right wrist, Kyrptonite regulator and GPS tracking chip implanted at base of spine_

Swallowing hard, Alex clicked through to the next set of files, her screen filling with scan after scan after scan.

Then came the experiments.

Alex had to switch her heart off, had to compartmentalize the information she was receiving as she searched through the detailed records for some idea of what CADMUS was after. _What did they want? What was Project Libra?_

The things she was seeing in this file would haunt her for the rest of her life, yet Alex kept scrolling. She had to know. She had to understand what they were looking for, what their aim was, what disgusting false ideology had driven scientists to this level of departure from their humanity.

It was only when images of crude skeletal-like metal structures laced with wires showed up next to brain and spinal scans and the results of a test on brain and spinal electrical stimulation that Alex put all the pieces together, the forming realization punctuated by vivid memories.

_Kara's head was lolling, the left side of her face caked in blood. Her grey shirt already had patches of blood staining through the fabric in various spots..._

_Reaching through the bars, she smoothed back Kara's hair, trying to find the source of the blood covering the left side of her face. Quickly she found it, right below Kara's forehead hairline, a clearly intentional cut, precise and deep... _

_Her hands staining red as she worked fabric away from congealing blood, revealing a long and deep incision running down Kara's spine. Many other faint scars, all surgical looking, wove a web across the Kryptonian's back..._

_"I'll need you to hold it down when I take the spinal fluid sample." The scientist motioned to her and when she looked at Kara, she saw a web of wires taped to the Kryptonian's forehead..._

They had been trying to find a way to control Kara; to make the Kryptonian into their own personal weapon.

Alex's stomach turned, ability to compartmentalize disintegrating as her emotions caught up with her and she just barely made it to the bathroom before her stomach rejected all its contents. The jarring pain of bruised and broken ribs meeting spasming muscles was an almost welcome distraction but even that couldn't fully pull her attention away from what she had just been looking at. As she knelt, heaving before the toilet in her tiny apartment bathroom, the reality of both what already had and what could have happened to Kara pierced Alex's being with agonizing horror.

It was about power. It was always about power. And they had been planning to use Kara - innocent, gentle, peaceful, compassionate Kara - as a means to their end.

Possibilities filled her mind, _Kara becoming CADMUS's personal puppet, robbed of all autonomy, forced to do things she didn't want to do, only seen and treated as an object... _

Alex couldn't imagine a worse hell of existence to subject someone to.

Stomach finally empty, Alex scooted back so that she was leaning against the wall. She worked on calming her breathing, one hand clutching her side as she tried to find a way through the tidal wave of emotions that washed over her. The documentation was beyond thorough and Alex was getting a very clear idea of what Kara had been through and... and...

"Alex?"

A soft voice jerked Alex's gaze upward and she looked at the doorway to find Kara standing there, her face creased with concern.

"Are you okay?" The lanky Krytonian shifted her weight from one bare foot to another, looking somehow small in the oversized DEO sweatshirt Alex had found for her. "Are you sick? I thought I heard..." Her cobalt eyes were bright with concern, fingers playing with her sleeves.

In the presence of Kara herself, a whole new level of reality crashed down on Alex. She closed her eyes briefly, fighting to keep down the rising bile in her throat.

How? How could people do those things to an innocent girl?

And how had Kara remained so caring and loving?

Forget invincibility and super strength and laser vision; _that_ was by far the most extraordinary trait the Kryptonian displayed.

Alex wasn't sure exactly how it happened but she suddenly had her arms around Kara, holding her as tightly as possible, not even feeling the painful protest her injuries gave at the action.  
"Alex?" Kara gently returned the hug but was clearly confused. "Alex, is everything alright?"

"Yes." Alex took a deep breath but didn't let go. They stood like that for a long moment.

"Are... are you sure...?" Kara's voice was hesitant, still worried.

"I'm sure." She couldn't talk about what was on that laptop, couldn't voice the words to explain the emotions that compressed her chest. The last thing Kara needed was to help _Alex_ process her own traumatic experience. "I was just thinking about everything that has happened and how relieved I am that we're safe. I... I remember that first time I told you that I had a spare room and you could stay here if you wanted. I didn't know if we would ever get here. And I'm so glad we did. Not only did we make it out alive, I got an awesome friend, a sister. I can't believe how lucky I am." Alex kept her tone light. It might not be _everything_ she was thinking about, but it was all absolutely true.

A small smile appeared on Kara's face, bright blue eyes softening from concern to shy pleasure. "I'm the lucky one," she ducked her head.

"No." Alex shook her head, voice firm with conviction. "No, I am."

"You're really okay...?" Kara's brow was still slightly creased with a question.

"Yes. I'm fine, I promise, and you're the sweetest ever to be worried about me." Alex pulled Kara into a hug again and silently vowed to delete the files the first chance she got.

* * *

_**Thank you again for reading, reviewing, following, & favoriting. It truly fuels my writing (along with my own unending need to play with stories and characters...)**_

_**Again, let me know what you would like to see in this story & if you would be interested in a different Danvers sisters story **_

_**Be well and stay safe!**_


	14. Weight of a Lost World

_**Oh my goodness, you all are the best and sweetest! Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews and encouragement! It makes me so happy! **_

_**I think there's probably about 2 or 3 more chapters on this story. And I have an idea for another story... and I think I'm going to need your help on some decisions about it. I definitely don't have everything figured out but here's what I'm thinking: Kara + Alex as kids in the foster care system. One big thing I need help deciding is whether or not Kara will be Kryptonian or if it'll be even more AU and she's human. Let me know what you think! What can I say - I'm a sucker for AUs!**_

_**This chapter is a heavier one so hopefully I can update soon with a happier one! Also I totally made up some stuff about Kryptonian culture lol. There's only so much information the internet has to offer on the subject. **_

_**Again, let me know what you think of the AU idea and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The city was louder than anything Kara had ever experienced.

Coming to earth, her pod had landed in a desert. Astra had taken her to a place far from humans. CADMUS had robbed her of her hearing.

But here, the city was full of noise: cars and trains and people talking, laughing, crying, dogs barking, things clattering... Every sound possible was here, coming from everywhere and pouring over every second of every moment..

Kara had the feeling she could get lost in such a sea of sound. And perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. When memories had crept too close these past couple days, the distraction was welcome.

Yet nothing could distract her from the man that now stood before her, his hair slightly windswept, her family's crest hugging the curvature of his broad chest.

Kara hadn't wanted to believe Alex when she had told her that Kal-El was alive. She had denied its possibility, continued to deny it up until this very moment.

But now a stranger gazed at her with her father's piercing blue eyes from a face that held her uncle's chin and her grandfather's nose.

Joy and grief battled for her heart and in the midst of her warring emotions, she willed the overwhelming noise of the city to fill her mind so that she could retreat into its chaos.

Kal-El was alive and she had missed his entire life. Her only living family did not know her, did not even know his own culture, could not offer comfort in this foreign world but rather would forever remind her of what was lost to both the fire of Krypton and the void of the Phantom Zone..

A gentle pressure on her hand brought Kara back to the moment and she turned to look at Alex, who had taken her hand.

"You don't need to do this right now," Alex murmured softly, despite them both knowing that Kal-El had the same super hearing that she did. "We can do this later."

It was as if strength somehow flowed from Alex's grasp and Kara shook her head.

"Now is the time," she assured her sister. "I am alright."

Before them, Kal-El stepped forward, closer, opening his mouth to form a word, "sejehb." He ducked his head as he spoke, the word coated with an accent she had never heard linger on her language. Yet she felt a small burst of joy to hear him speak in their native tongue.

"sojehb," Kara kept her expression neutral. "ehrosh :bem."

"ehrosh :bem," he repeated back to her before pausing, a sheepish expression apparent on his face. "That's a big chunk of the Kryptonian I know. I just learned the word cousin. It's good to finally meet you, Kara. I am so sorry for everything you have been through."

Kara tried to hide her involuntary recoil at his words. If Kal-El had been raised on Krypton, he would have known to wait for her to begin their conversation. It was not his place to speak first but rather hers, as the elder female.

But Kal-El did not know that. All he had were a few clumsily memorized words in a language he had never really spoken. He did not know the order of things, the intricacies of Kryptonian formality, what his position was. He spoke as a human man to a human woman, not as a Kryptonain of their House to their matriarch.

And yet, looking at him, Kara felt her heart go out to him. Of course he didn't know. She had not been there to teach him.

"I am glad you are well." Kara forced words from her mouth, trying to ignore the way her lungs screamed for air and her mind pulled her in all directions. "I had believed you were lost forever." She blinked rapidly, the realization even if he was here _she had still lost him _pressing down on her_,_ and paused, completely overwhelmed.

Just when she thought she would lose herself in the spiralling emotions, a lifeline was thrown in the form of Alex's hand landing on her shoulder.

She had come with a purpose. Fulfilling that would be enough for this moment. Later, when her House and her own heart were at rest, she could decide what her relationship with Kal-El could look like. Later.

"Kal-El. I have come to present you with a request on behalf of the House of El."

* * *

Alex watched as Kara stood before the smooth metal pod, the Krytponian's fingertips trailing over its cold metal surface.

Alex knew that Kara Zor-El was no stranger to grief. As a child, she had grieved almost every single person she had ever known. Indeed, she had grieved every single person except one.

Astra.

And now Kara had to let go of Astra as well.

Alex felt as though her own heart would break as Kara bent over the pod that held her aunt's body, her hair falling in front of her face as she touched her forehead to the metal. The young woman was dressed simply in a flowing white dress and a thin red shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Red gladioluses were woven into her golden tresses, the flowers also entwined in Alex's own auburn hair, as well as sitting in the breast pocket of Kal-El's suit.

Red, Kara had explained, was the color of Rao's light and it was to be worn to death ceremonies in Kryptonian tradition.

"Should I help...?" Superman looked lost as he stood beside Alex under the small seaside pavilion.

Alex just shook her head. If Kara needed anything, it was a moment alone.

Before them, a broken sob hitched from Kara's bent form, a sound of pure grief. It was followed by a choked out succession of smooth sounds that Alex now could recognize as Kryptonian.

Beside her, Superman shifted uneasily.

"Let's give her a moment," Alex murmured, steering the towering Kryptonian toward the sand.

"I don't understand why she wanted me here," Superman raked a hand through his hair, cerulean gaze drifting back toward the pavilion. "I can't imagine my presence comforts her."

Alex gave him a sidelong glance. "She didn't bring you here for her sake or for Astra's."

"What do you mean?" As he asked, Superman looked so... human. Confused. Possibly even vulnerable.

Alex tucked her hands into her pockets, looking back at the churning ocean waves. "She brought you here as a gift to you."  
"I don't understa..."  
"Superman. When will you ever see a funeral in the tradition of your birth planet ever again?" Alex tried to keep her impatience from bleeding through her tone. "When will you have another chance to learn the customs of your Kryptonian family?"

"Oh." He was quiet. Then, "There will be more time, now that we have found one another."

Alex shook her head. "I don't think that will be how she sees it. Her job was to protect and raise you. You no longer need that. You no longer need her. And are you really going to pretend like you have spare time to get to know your long-lost cousin when you barely spend time with the family you've had all along?"

Superman looked properly chastised.

"Kal-El," Alex used his Kryptonian name and turned so she was looking directly at him. "Whatever you do, do not make promises you can't fulfill. Kara has lost everything. She doesn't need to lose anything else. Do you understand?" She kept direct eye contact, hoping that even though she didn't have laser or x-ray vision, she could still communicate through the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes." Superman nodded solemnly. "I understand." He paused. "But Kara didn't lose everything." Alex raised her eyebrows and Superman hastened to explain. "She has you," he said simply.

"Alex?"

Alex was cut off from replying by Kara's soft call.

They made their way back to the pavilion, Kara waiting for them, the ocean wind blowing her hair around her tear-streaked face.

"I am ready," Kara held her head high despite the obvious weight of her grief. "It is time to send my aunt into Rao's light." She moved so that she was beside the funeral pod, glancing upward briefly, sunlight catching a tear as it rolled down her cheek. As she began to speak, Alex recognized the words from when Kara had her memorize them in the woods.

"Astra-El. You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done."

It was silent, Kara catching Alex's gaze for a moment. And then she was gone with the pod, soaring into the sky.

* * *

_**Let me know what you thought!**_

_**And also let me know what you think about the next story idea (idea in author's note above)**_

_**Thank you again for your amazing support! **_


End file.
